Ángeles y Demonios
by Angel-LauraR
Summary: Se supone que los ángeles y los demonios tenía prohibido ser amigos, mucho menos enamorarse. Pero esto no podía durar por siempre...Kaito&Aoko A.U.
1. Prólogo

Esta es una historia que está casi al acabar. Sinceramente para mí es la mejor que es escrito, además de la más reciente. El summary no está muy bien, así que les invito a leer y juzgar. Hoy subo el prólogo y el primer capítulo. Espero que os gusten y, por favor si os gustan dejad un review.

Dislaimer: Los personajes de Magic Kaito y Detective Conan no me pertenecen.

* * *

Prólogo

Desde hace siglos el mundo de los cielos ha estado dividido en dos bandos, que siempre han peleado por tener el control completo del reino celestial.

El primer bando era formado por criaturas sagradas, que estaban bajo el servicio y protección del todopoderoso. Estos recibían el nombre de ángeles. Eran considerados como criaturas de gran pureza destinadas en muchos casos a la protección de los seres humanos. Estos seres eran caracterizados por poseer dos alas blancas e ir siempre con colores claros y alegres.

Pero dentro de este bando también existían los ángeles caídos, los cuales fueron expulsados por desobedecer o rebelarse contra el altísimo. Muchos de los ángeles caídos, al verse solos acudieron al segundo bando, y dejando atrás toda creencia se dejaron convertir en demonios, perdiendo sus alas blancas, adquiriendo alas parecidas a las de los murciélagos, y vistiendo totalmente de negro.

La mayoría de los ángeles eran humanos, que durante su estancia en la tierra demostraron su gran corazón, otros sin embargo eran creaciones directas del creador, o descendencia de dos ángeles.

En el segundo bando, nos encontramos con criaturas a las cuales denominaron demonios. La especie tenia un gran odio hacia las criaturas anteriormente nombradas, por el hecho de que poseían la parte iluminada y fértil del reino, mientras que ellos vivían en una zona oscura y seca. Además ese odio era incrementado por la creencia de que ellos le arrebataron la confianza del supremo, ya que no siempre fueron considerados con connotaciones negativas. Al principio ellos eran los que ayudaban y protegían a los humanos, pero algunos se dejaron llevar y cambiaron su actitud hacia sus protegidos, llevándose por delante el rechazo de todos para todos los de la especie.

Muchos de los demonios fueron originalmente ángeles, aunque siempre había algunos pobres que fueron engañados u obligados a convertirse en demonios, y con ellos su descendencia.

Se cree que tienen puntos débiles, como son la inocencia, el amor, la verdad e incluso una risa autentica, pero tal creencia jamás fue demostrada.

Esto provocó que una ley se creara. Esta decía que los ángeles y los demonios jamás podrían estar juntos, ya sea con un sentimiento de amistad o de amor. Los demonios no aceptaron esta regla, ya que entre sus deberes estaban el de cumplir los pecados capitales. Estos eran la lujuria, la pereza, la gula, la ira, la envidia y la soberbia. Esto significaba que los demonios si podían acercarse a los ángeles, siempre y cuando fuera para dañarlos. Por ello para asegurar la obediencia y seguridad de los ángeles se creó un castigo para aquellos seres puros que cumplieran un pecado capital, ya fuera con uno de su misma raza o no.

Esta regla duró siglos, hasta que dos jóvenes de la misma edad se conocieron, y el destino quiso que ellos fueran los que la rompieran.

Fin prólogo


	2. Capitulo 1: ¿Quieres ser mi amigo?

Dislaimer: Los personajes de Magic Kaito y Detective Conan no me pertenecen.

* * *

Capítulo 1: ¿Quieres ser mi amigo?

En un pequeño claro de un profundo bosque, una niña de unos cinco años lloraba escondiendo su rostro entre sus rodillas. La pequeña tenía su cabello color chocolate algo alborotado. Llevaba puesto un vertido azulado hasta las rodillas, este estaba algo roto y con pequeñas manchas de barro. Pero lo que más destacaba de la chica eran dos alas blancas, ahora algo ocultas por su espalda.

Ese ser no era un humano, era un ángel.

Mientras el pequeño ángel seguía sollozando, unos ojos azules la observaban curiosos desde detrás de unos arbustos.

El dueño de estos ojos era un niño que aparentaba la misma edad que la niña. Este ocultaba la mayor parte de su cuerpo con una capa negra.

Siguió observándola por un largo rato, hasta que algo dudoso se acercó a la figura de la pequeña a paso tranquilo.

La muchacha, que seguía en la misma posición no lo vio venir, hasta que pudo sentir una pequeña mano que acariciaba su pelo a suaves pasadas.

Subió rápidamente la cabeza encontrándose con el niño, que ahora la observaba con una dulce sonrisa.

La chica no pudo evitar fijarse en su compañero. Era de piel clara, pelo alborotado como el de ella y ojos azules, en los que uno podría perderse fácilmente. Pero lo que más extraño le parecía era esa capa que ocultaba su tronco y parte de las extremidades.

El chico por otro lado pudo ver al fin el color de ojos de ellas, eran de un azul similar al suyo, a excepción de que estos tenían un extraño brillo.

El pequeño se quedo prendado de esos ojos, que aunque todavía estaban algo húmedos le parecían preciosos, al igual que su poseedora. Este pensamiento hizo que se sonrojara levemente y, sintiera fuertes palpitaciones de su corazón, algo extraño para él, ya que a su edad no podía entender lo que esto podría significar.

— ¿Quién eres? — preguntó algo asustada la niña, a la cual sus padres le habían dicho que no debía hablar con nadie a quién no conociera.

La dulce y delicada voz de la muchacha le hizo volver al presente, consiguiendo arrebatarle otra sonrisa verdadera. En sus cinco años no había podido sonreír verdaderamente hasta ese momento.

— Me llamo Kaito Kuroba. — dijo a la vez que hacía una pequeña reverencia hacia su acompañante — Encantado señorita…

— Aoko, Aoko Nakamori — anunció formando la primera sonrisa que había tenido desde hace semanas.

— Aoko es un lindo nombre.

— Gracias, Kaito también es muy lindo.

El pequeño volvió a sonrojarse gracias a su halago y, a su hermosa y cálida sonrisa. Sin duda estaba mucho más bonita sonriendo que llorando. Este pensamiento hizo que una duda se presentará en su mente.

— Oye Aoko. ¿por qué estabas llorando?

La niña bajo un poco la mirada, volviendo a soltar cristalinas lágrimas.

" _Tonto, ahora la hiciste llorar. Con lo linda que estaba sonriendo"._

— Bueno, yo… — empezó a contar con la voz rota por el llanto.

— Si no quieres no tienes por qué contármelo.

— No es que…Me es difícil. Verás yo…no soy como los demás ángeles.

— ¿A qué te refieres? — preguntó Kaito bastante interesado.

— Casi todos los ángeles han sido humanos anteriormente, pero yo no. Mis padres murieron siendo humanos y me tuvieron aquí, en el cielo. Yo ya estaba muerta antes de nacer. Por eso no tengo amigos, ya que dicen que soy rara. — finalizó sin verte ni una sola lágrima más, pero al terminar el relato todas cayeron sin que pudiera evitarlo.

El pequeño acercó su mano al rostro de ella y le secó las gotas saladas que todavía caían. Cual fue su sorpresa al ver que su compañera le abrazaba mojando la parte de su hombro.

Él sin saber que hacer, hizo lo que su cuerpo le pedía y, le devolvió el abrazo hasta que ella se tranquilizó.

— ¿Por qué tú no te has ido? — cuestionó feliz por dentro de que él no se hubiera alejado de ella, ya que este la hacía sentir bien.

— ¿Qué razones tendría para irme? — alegó con otra pregunta.

— Gracias por aguantar mi llanto, prometo que ya no lloraré más — manifestó a la vez que con dos dedos movía sus labios para formar una sonrisa.

Kaito empezó a reír por su gesto y, Aoko, contagiada por su risa comenzó también a reír.

En un momento dado, cuando habían dejado de reír la pequeña habló.

— Oye, ¿por qué llevas esa capa?

El niño ante esta pregunta se puso pálido y, agarró su capa con fuerza.

— ¿Por…Por qué quieres saberlo? — interrogó con la voz entrecortada.

— Solo quería verte del todo.

— Se…será mejor que no me veas.

— ¿Por qué?

— No me hagas mostrarlo. —demandó con voz autoritaria, pero con los ojos cerrados para no verla.

La muchacha se empezó a acercar a él lentamente.

Cuando estaba justo enfrente le abrazó con fuerza y, recitó unas palabras que quedarían grabadas en la historia por los siglos, para ellos y sus respectivas especies.

— No tengas miedo, no se por qué te ocultas, pero déjame saberlo, por favor.

El muchacho se alejó un poco y seguidamente se quitó su capa, haciendo que cayera al suelo y, mostrando dos alas vampiresas totalmente negras. También vestía un conjunto del mismo color.

Aoko en vez de alejarse se volvió a acercar al niño, el cual ahora sabía que era un demonio, pero sin importarle ella lo volvió a abrazar, siendo correspondida por él.

Se quedaron así durante varios minutos, hasta que todavía sin separarse Kaito habló:

— ¿Por qué no te alejas? Soy tu enemigo, se supone que deberías huir de mí.

— No creo que seas malo como todos dicen, sino, no me hubieras ayudado. Me da igual que sea, pero quiero hacerte una pregunta.

— Dila.

— ¿Quieres ser mi amigo?

Fin 1


	3. Capitulo 2: Corazón Roto

Bueno, después de un tiempo vuelvo con el segundo capitulo de esta historia.

Espero que os guste.

Dislaimer: Los personajes de Magic Kaito y Detective Conan no me pertenecen.

* * *

Capitulo 2: Corazón roto. 

Habían pasado doce años desde que aquellos inocentes niños se conocieron. Aquel fue el primero de muchos encuentros.

Ahora aquellos pequeños tienen diecisiete años y, como todos los domingos desde que se conocieron ambos estaban allí, en aquel claro, esperando por el otro.

Ambos habían cambiado físicamente después de tanto tiempo, pero no sus sentimientos.

Aoko era bastante más alta, pero aún conservaba ese pelo alborotado, aunque algo más largo, pasándole los hombros para ser más concretos. Vestía un hermoso vestido azulado que por delante le llegaba a las rodillas, mientras que por detrás arrastraba. Como decoración, la zona superior del pecho era de color amarillo, también llevaba unas botas sueltas del mismo azul que el vestido. Sus alas habían crecido un poco, pero seguían siendo igual de blancas.

Kaito también había crecido bastante. Ahora le sacaba una cabeza a la chica. Su pelo alborotado seguía igual. Vestía una camisa negra y unos vaqueros del mismo color. Sus alas eran bastante más grandes y, también mucho más negras.

Aún así, a pesar de los años ellos no habían dejado de verse nunca, a sabiendas que las relaciones entre sus especies estaban totalmente prohibidas.

La que se llevaría la peor parte si llegaran a ser descubiertos sería Aoko, por ello era mucho más disimulada a la hora de salir de su reino.

Esto era sabido por Kaito, el cual para protegerla de la ira de los suyos seguía ocultando sus alas cuando estaban juntos.

Ese instinto de protección había ido creciendo durante esos años. Él lo sabía, que ese instinto no era meramente amistoso…Eso era amor.

Lo sintió cuando la vio y, como consecuencia ese rojo subió por sus mejillas. Y lo confirmó al pasar los años, cuando se dio cuenta de que ese dolor en el pecho cuando ella no estaba no era una simple enfermedad, era tristeza por no poder estar con ella, no poder estar con su ángel y, por ello se prometió que algún día el se declararía, para poder saber sus sentimientos y, si fuera correspondido huir juntos.

Y para suerte o desgracia ese día había llegado.

Sentía los nervios a flor de piel y, la sonrisa que ella le dedicaba no ayudaba mucho.

Llevaban ahí un par de horas. Ella como de costumbre estaba apoyada en su hombro con los ojos cerrados y con una sonrisa adornando su rostro, disfrutando de estar con su amigo, su primer y más querido amigo.

Él por el contrario se preparaba mentalmente para lo que iba a hacer, dándose ánimos.

De repente ella abrió los ojos, para seguidamente levantarse.

— Bueno ya es la hora Kaito. He de volver a casa. — dijo con una sonrisa triste por la despedida.

— Esto…si…ya es tarde. — corroboró con la voz entrecortada.

— Kaito, ¿te ocurre algo? Te veo muy rojo, ¿no tendrás fiebre? — preguntó poniéndose de puntillas acercando su frente a la de él para notar su temperatura.

Kaito estaba paralizado al tenerla tan cerca. Quiso acercarse a sus labios y besarla, pero se contuvo. No podía hacerlo sin su aprobación. Por ello armándose de valor la separó de él para volverla a acercar, esta vez abrazándola por la cintura y, colocando su cabeza en su hombro, expulsando su aliento agitado por los nervios contra su cuello. Desde ahí pudo sentir como ella temblaba levemente, eso significaba que ella también estaba nerviosa.

— Kaito…¿qué estas haciendo? — cuestionó con nerviosismo en su voz, no esperaba ese acto tan espontáneo del chico.

— Algo que llevo queriendo hacer desde hace años. — contestó con voz dulce, separándose de su cuello para poder encararla sin romper el abrazo.

— ¿Qué quieres decir? — interrogó cada vez más nerviosa. Sentía que su corazón latía con fuerza y, como su pulso aceleraba.

— Llevo años sintiendo por ti algo más que amistad, llevo años queriendo decirte…que te amo, que estoy loco por ti y, que deseo estar todo el tiempo por el que vivamos junto a ti. Tener una familia contigo…

Aoko a cada palabra sentía que un calor se apoderaba de sus mejillas, como si toda la sangre de su cuerpo se hubiera agolpado en sus pómulos.

No sabía que hacer, su cerebro no reaccionaba, solo podía escuchar las palabras que ese demonio al cual amaba decía solo para sus oídos y, ella seguía paralizada, queriendo decir todo, pero a la vez nada.

Ella sabía que no podía decir aquello que ambos deseaban, porque eso significaría que serían duramente castigados, ya que los demonios no podían enamorarse de los ángeles. Y para su desgracia ella era uno. Así que tragándose todos sus sentimientos y, sabiendo que ella misma estaba acabando con su felicidad decidió hablar con una voz fría y dura unas palabras que se clavarían en los corazones de ambos como puñales.

Se alejó de él con la cabeza bajada para que no viera sus ojos, ya que ellos la delatarían.

Kaito al verla temió por su respuesta más de lo que ya lo hacía, temió que ella se alejara de él y por ello la volvió a abrazar aún más fuerte intentando sentir su calor, el cual ya había desaparecido y sido sustituido por un frío tan gélido como el hielo. Eso significaba que ella estaba triste o enfadada. Sabía esto gracias a un libro que había leído sobre los ángeles.

Recordaba como todos sus amigos lo llamaron raro al querer saber cosas sobre esos seres `` repugnantes ´´.

En ese momento deseó no haber leído tal cosa.

— Suéltame — demandó ella aún con la cabeza baja y, con un tono por el que el más valiente de los demonios huiría despavorido.

— No te vayas, por favor. Da igual si no sientes lo mismo, es más te entiendo, ¿quién podría querer a un despreciable demonio como yo? — expresó abrazándola aún más fuerte, si es que eso era posible.

— Nadie — respondió ella en un todo todavía más frío, intentado que ninguna de sus lágrimas contenidas cayeran. — Nadie en su sano juicio podría querer algo contigo, jamás, mucho menos un ángel como yo que tiene pretendientes en cada parte de su reino y, que además tienen hermosas alas blancas y no negras.

Esas palabras fueron demasiado duras para el joven demonio que soltó a la joven y, empezó a dejar caer gotas saladas que resbalaron por sus mejillas para terminar cayendo de la barbilla al suelo, excepto una que fue a parar a la mano de Aoko.

A la muchacha le rompía el corazón verlo así, pero sabía que eso sería lo mejor para él.

Necesitaba olvidarla y enamorarse de una de su propia raza para conseguir ser feliz, aunque eso a ella le doliera más que nada, ya que ella sabía que jamás estaría con alguien que no fuera el chico al que acababa de hacer llorar.

Con el corazón en el puño se dio la vuelta y se fue volando rápidamente para que él no oyera sus lamentos ni viera la humedad en sus ojos, lo que reflejaba lo que realmente sentía.

El joven sin embargo se quedo en la misma posición, totalmente quieto.

En un momento dado levantó su cabeza mirando la dirección por donde el ángel se había ido.

Una mirada de odio sustituyó a los tristes ojos llorosos, mientras que sus alas se elevaban y, un aura negra rodeaba su cuerpo.

" _Como pude ser tan imbécil. ¿Enserio creí que ella me querría? Le he dado mi corazón y ella lo ha roto sin miramiento alguno"._

Esa frase se repetía una y otra vez en su cabeza, pero aún así no podía sentir odio hacia Aoko, y sabía porque, claro que lo sabía estaba loco por ella, loco por esa mujer que le había demostrado que había un mundo más allá de las creencias de sus especies. Pero sus palabras seguían en su mente, esas palabras tan duras y crueles que habían conseguido hacerlo llorar por primera vez.

Era una traición hacia su pueblo, pero el la seguía amando. Todo ese odio por su rechazo fue atribuido hacía los ángeles, los cuales crearon esa ley y, obligaron a los suyos a aceptarla con mentiras, y encima se supone que ellos eran los buenos.

Con esos pensamientos en mente marchó hacia su hogar, jurando venganza hacia aquellos por los cuales la chica le había rechazado. Y prometió olvidarse de ella, estar con otras, pero en su interior sabía que no podría hacerlo jamás.

Fin 2


	4. Capitulo 3:El odio,el rencor y El amor

Dislaimer: Los personajes de Magic Kaito y Detective Conan no me pertenecen.

* * *

Capitulo 3: El odio, el rencor y…El amor.

Una semana…Ya había pasado una semana desde que su corazón se había roto en mil pedazos.

Muchas cosas habían pasado durante ese tiempo, por ejemplo el momento en que su amiga-enemiga Akako Koizumi le propuso pasar una noche con ella. Aunque le costara reconocerlo no fue capaz de decir que sí, es decir la chica era bastante bella, pero el recuerdo de su ex amiga seguía grabado a fuego en su retina y en su corazón. Eso le impidió ir. Además, Akako era una gran amiga para él aunque casi siempre estuvieran peleando y, ahora era la única que tenía. Realmente sentía pena por ella. Los padres de Akako la maltrataron cuando aún estaba viva, matándola lenta y dolorosamente. Esto ocasionó que se convirtiera en una chica fría y superficial a la vista de todos, aunque en el fondo tenía un gran corazón. Ojala algún día encontrara a alguien que la hiciera sentir el corazón en la garganta, como él con Aoko…

Y otra vez estaba pensando en ella. Llevaba así toda la semana. Odiaba eso, ella era la dueña de sus pensamientos aún después de que le hiciera el mayor daño que jamás le habían hecho.

Él no se daba cuenta, pero tenía un corazón propio de los ángeles aún siendo un demonio. Estar tantos años en compañía de Aoko había ayudado a que su corazón no se contaminara de sentimientos negativos.

Pero que tuviera esta virtud e interés por los ángeles hizo que poco a poco todos sus amigos se alejaran de él, menos Aoko y Akako.

Suspiró por enésima vez esa tarde, harto de esos pensamientos. Quería olvidarse de todo y todos. Ser un demonio normal, de los que odian a todos los ángeles sin excepción alguna y, que mataban solo por diversión.

Recordó una vez en que Aoko y él…No, no y no. No podía volver a pensar en ella, sino seguiría sufriendo de por vida por ese ser de alas blancas.

Todos esos pensamientos se fueron de golpe cuando algo o, más bien alguien le toco el hombro, asustándole, hasta que vio que era Akako.

— Snake te llama — dijo seria, pero con la mirada ausente.

— ¿Snake?...¿Para qué? — preguntó extrañado de que uno de los seres con mayor rango lo hiciera llamar.

— Para tu iniciación, dice que ya tienes la edad suficiente para hacerla.

— ¿Iniciación? ¿Quieres decir que tengo que matar a una persona como tú hiciste?

— Si, y yo de ti volaría rápido. Ese hombre tiene muy mal genio.

— Si, gracias Akako — le agradeció, para seguidamente salir rápidamente de la vista de su compañera. Esta le miraba con una mezcla de tristeza y dolor.

El joven demonio llegó en menos de dos minutos al lugar donde se encontraba Snake. Era un castillo de roca caliza mayormente derruido. La sola idea de adentrase en sus pasillos atemorizaba a muchos, pero entre ellos no se encontraba nuestro protagonista, que con paso decidido se adentro en el laberinto formado por aquellos corredores.

Llegó a una sala que parecía más reciente que el resto. La habitación estaba totalmente vacía, excepto por dos espejos de grandes dimensiones que estaban situados justo en el medio. En uno de ellos pudo ver a una pequeña niña de ojos verdes, piel clara y pelo color caramelo recogido en dos trenzas. Estaba en una zona oscura con una piruleta de diversos colores en la mano.

Sonrió ante esa dulce imagen, pero su rostro cambió al ver el otro espejo. En el se podía ver a Aoko en la compañía de un joven ángel de pelo rubio y ojos castaños. Este la estaba abrazando y, por el movimiento de sus labios podía saber que estaría hablado, aunque el no lo podía oír.

La rabia y la ira se apoderaron de su ser al ver esa imagen, pero sobretodo los celos, celos de ver a la mujer junto a la que había imaginado su vida con otro.

Antes de que el mismo rompiera el espejo para dejar de ver esa odiosa imagen apareció Snake. Este ser era un misterio para todos, ya que nadie había conseguido verle el rostro.

Ese día no era la excepción. Iba cubierto por una tela morada desde la cabeza a los pies. También iba totalmente solo, cosa no muy común ya que esta clase de demonios siempre iban en grupo, pero antes que el muchacho pudiera encontrar la solución a esos enigmas que rodeaban a Snake, este habló.

— Demonio número 14-12 Kaito Kuroba, es hora de tu iniciación, en esta todos tus poderes como demonio se desarrollaran. Para eso solo necesitas la sangre de una de chicas que se reflejan en estos espejos.

Kaito miro de nuevo a los espejos, sabía que tendría que matar a alguna, pero…¿A cuál? ¿A una niña inocente que no tenía la culpa de su dolor o, al ángel provocador del mismo?

Esta pregunta se repitió varias veces en su cabeza, hasta que escuchó un gruñido procedente del ya sin paciencia Snake.

Kaito sabía que no podría matar a Aoko por mucho daño que esta le hubiera hecho, así que con dolor en el alma señaló al espejo donde todavía se veía a la humana.

Seguidamente Snake chasqueó los dedos, haciendo desaparecer ambos espejos, para después hacer aparecer un tridente plateado con las puntas bañadas en sangre.

— Esto ha sido utilizado desde hace siglos por jóvenes como tú para matar a personas con almas inocentes. Ahora es tu turno, ve y moja de la sangre de esa mocosa las puntas de esta arma mortal.

Kaito sin mediar palabra cogió el objeto y se dirigió a la salida, no sin antes hacer una pequeña reverencia a la figura que aún estaba en aquella habitación.

Al salir del castillo pudo ver muchas miradas dirigidas a él, todas transmitían diferentes sentimientos. Algunas expresaban odio, otras superioridad e incluso había algunas que mostraban tristeza.

Él no le hizo caso a ninguna de ellas, excepto a la de su padre que era neutra, parecía que ni siquiera se sentía orgulloso de que su hijo fuera a convertirse por fin en lo mismo que él.

Sin darle más vueltas a aquello, se tiró desde aquella superficie para ir dirección a la tierra a matar a aquella humana.

Aunque no sabía exactamente dónde estaba se dejo llevar por su instinto, encontrándola en menos de cinco minutos en una azotea totalmente sola.

Era una oportunidad de oro, pero antes de poder llevar a cabo su misión una flecha plateada le rozo la mano haciendo que el tridente y una pequeña gota de sangre cayeran al suelo.

La niña asustada por el ruido se fue, consiguiendo salir de la vista del demonio, que molesto dirigió su mirada hacia la dirección de donde vino la flecha.

Cuando vio al culpable su respiración se paró al ver que era Aoko, la que estaba guardando un arco del mismo color que la flecha, para después sacar una daga blanca con adornos dorados.

El chico seguía en la misma posición mientras que la chica se acercaba a él a paso seguro con el arma en mano.

Cuando estaban a centímetros de distancia la joven levantó el arma, posicionando el filo de la misma justo en el pecho de Kaito, en la zona en la que se encontraba su corazón, el cual a pesar del dolor todavía seguía latiendo.

Clavo la punta un poco, consiguiendo que una pequeña mancha de sangre se formara en su camisa.

Iba a clavarla totalmente, cuando sin ella esperarlo el muchacho puso su mano encima de la que ella tenía sujetando la daga y dijo:

— Hazlo, mátame completamente y haz que deje de sufrir por no poder tener tu amor. Acaba con mi sufrimiento.

Sus ojos se conectaron. Los de él mostraban un amor y un dolor infinito, mientras que los de ella empezaron a humedecerse, para que después las lágrimas empezaran a caer.

Ella incapaz de sostenerle la mirada se dejó caer de rodillas al suelo, llorando amargamente, dejando caer la daga al suelo. Arrepintiéndose, sabiendo que no podría haberlo matado.

El chico como hace tantos años atrás la abrazó sin poder evitarlo, dejando que su camisa se mojara, pudiendo sentir de nuevo su cálida piel, su suave cabello…

— Kai…to…perdo…name — decía la joven entre hipos provocados por el llanto.

— Aoko…Se que tu misión es proteger a los humanos por cualquier medio y, también que tu no sientes lo mismo que yo. No es culpa tuya — recitó triste por la verdad de estas palabras.

— Eso no es verdad — contestó algo más tranquila — Kaito, yo…yo…Yo también…

Antes de que pudiera acabar, el joven puso dulcemente un dedo en sus labios haciéndola callar.

— Shh…Por favor no digas nada, sigamos siendo amigos. Déjame volver a tenerte aunque sea solo como amiga.

— No Kaito, por favor, déjame decirlo. Yo…Te amo, quiero…Quiero estar contigo. Si te dije aquello fue por miedo a que algo saliera mal y te pasara algo, pero en realidad yo lo único que quiero es estar contigo y hacerte feliz. Quiero volver a ver tus sonrisas, ser yo quien las provoque. ¿Me dejas?

El demonio la miró con sorpresa. ¿Había dicho lo que creía que había dicho?

Justo cuando iba a darle su respuesta, recordó el momento en que la vio por ese espejo siendo abrazada por otro y, con voz de enfado dijo:

— ¡No mientas! ¡Se que me tienes lástima, pero yo no quiero eso! ¡Si no sientes lo mismo no importa, ya te lo he dicho!

— ¡No miento! Te amo con todo mi ser, aún estando prohibido te he entregado mi corazón. Esta semana ha sido la peor de toda mi vida por saber que jamás podría volver a verte. Por favor créeme.

— Tan triste estabas como para ir por ahí dándote abracitos con tú ``novio´´— respondió amargamente y con reproche.

— ¿Qué novio? ¿De que hablas?

— ¡No finjas, vi como abrazabas a aquel rubio de bote!

— Rubio de…¡Espera! ¿Te refieres a Saguru? — al ver su ceño fruncido pudo entenderlo todo.

Kaito vio de alguna manera el momento en que su amigo Saguru la consoló. Él era el único que sabía sobre sus sentimientos hacia el demonio y, aunque la regañó severamente finalmente lo acepto.

Durante esa semana ella había estado llorando día y noche, y cuando Saguru fue a verla la consoló. Mas que una amistad era una relación de hermanos lo que tenían, claro que Kaito nunca supo de esto por petición del mismo Saguru, pero eso era importante, así que sintiéndolo mucho por las razones que su amigo le dio, ella le contaría la verdad a su amado.

— Kaito, por favor escúchame. Saguru y yo somos como hermanos y, cuando me vio llorando no pudo evitar consolarme. Es más fue él quien me ayudó a entender que si lo que quiero es estar contigo debo hacerlo, sin importarme nada más que mi felicidad y siempre que tu sigas queriendo tener una vida conmigo.

— Aoko eres mi primer y único amor, claro que sigo queriendo. Pero te debo una disculpa por no creerte, pero es que os vi tan acaramelados que…

Ahora fue ella la que colocó un dedo en sus labios, para después acercar sus cuerpos totalmente, abrazándole suavemente, logrando obtener una sonrisa del chico, la primera desde que se separaron.

— Aoko, llevo años queriendo hacer algo.

— ¿Qué cosa? — cuestionó levantando la cabeza para observar aquellos ojos zafiro que tanto amaba.

Como respuesta el joven se acercó hasta que sus labios se rozaron, ganando a cambio el rubor de su compañera.

— Esto es mi prueba de amor — anunció para después romper la distancia que quedaba entre sus labios con un beso, el primero de ambos.

Este se fue volviendo más y más apasionado, hasta que se quedaron sin aire, separándose con cierta renuncia.

Ambos estaban totalmente ruborizados, pero eso no les impidió volver a unirse en otro beso más apasionado que el anterior, hasta que después de tantas muestras de afecto Kaito se separó aún algo rojo, no pudiendo evitar expresar una duda de su mente en voz alta.

— Aoko, ¿cómo se que no te vas a arrepentir de esto? Yo…Yo no quiero volver a sufrir el mismo dolor que durante esta semana me persiguió. Se que es mucho pedir pero…Por favor dame una prueba en la que poder confiar, algo a lo que agarrarme.

— Tómame a mí como prueba — su tono fue casi imperceptible, pero pudo llegar a los oídos del demonio, que la miró con los ojos como platos sin creerse lo que había dicho.

— ¿Cómo?

— Que me tomes de prueba, que me hagas tuya esta noche.

Kaito estaba que no se lo creía. ¿Estaría soñando? A lo mejor se había dado un golpe en la cabeza y estaba teniendo alucinaciones, quién sabe.

Antes de que pudiera seguir con eso pensamientos volvió a sentir el contacto de los labios de Aoko, pero esta vez en su cuello, ante esto ya si que no sabía que hacer.

— Kaito…—susurraba entre beso y beso— Hazme le amor.

Ya no podía controlarse, no después de escuchar esas palabras de ella, de su ángel, de su primer y único amor. Lo haría, la tomaría como prueba, como ella le había dicho y la reclamaría como suya. Pero había un problema, si un demonio le quita la inocencia a un ángel, el dolor de este último sería insoportable. Él no quería hacerla pasar por ese sufrimiento, pero a ella parecía no importarle.

Ella lo soportaría por él, solo para demostrarle que es suya, que nadie más podrá ocupar su corazón. Para demostrar que todas sus palabras fueron verdad, que por él daría su vida.

Esa era la noche indicada, la primera de ambos y…quién sabe si la última.

Fin 3


	5. Capitulo Extra: La Primera Noche

Dislaimer: Los personajes de DC/MK no me pertenecen.

Aviso: Este capitulo tiene lime, por ello las personas que lo lean lo hacen bajo su propia responsabilidad.

* * *

Capitulo Extra: La Primera Noche.

En una pequeña cueva situada cerca de un extraño claro, se podía observar a dos jóvenes de no más de diecisiete años que se besaban y miraban con un amor nunca visto en dos seres tan distintos como ellos.

Aquella gruta era un lugar donde de pequeños ambos jugaban ocultos de miradas curiosas. Allí dejaron guardadas algunas mantas que utilizaban para no mancharse cuando se sentaban en el suelo, junto con juguetes y pinturas que ambos compartieron en su momento.

Los chicos se separaron sonrojados, preparándose mentalmente para lo que sabían que iba a ocurrir.

Kaito se acercó al lugar donde ocultaron todas sus pertenencias de niños, y sacó una de las mantas, que seguidamente situó en el suelo, e indico a Aoko que se sentara con él.

Con una dulzura infinita la tumbo lentamente mientras la besaba y acariciaba con suavidad, como si ella fuera una frágil muñeca de porcelana.

Después de estar un rato besando su boca bajó para seguir con el cuello, mientras acariciaba sus piernas por encima de su vestido.

Aoko mientras tanto solo se encargaba de gemir débilmente y, de desabrochar poco a poco la camisa de su amado.

El chico sin embargo no le daba tanta importancia a esto y, bajo un poco más hasta situarse en sus hombros, llenándolos de besos mientras que con sus manos bajaba los tirantes de su vestimenta.

Ella no se iba a quedar atrás y, se deshizo rápidamente de la camisa, empezando a recorrer su torso con sus hábiles dedos.

Él chico viendo la iniciativa de ella le terminó de quitar la parte superior del vestido que la cubría, dejando a su vista un sujetador beige de encaje, que cubría sus pechos.

Antes de acercarse de nuevo para seguir con su ruta de caricias, formuló la pregunta que ya había hecho varias veces.

— Aoko, ¿estás segura de esto? Yo no te quiero obligar a nada y…

La chica lo calló con un beso, respondiendo sin necesidad de palabras.

Sabían perfectamente a lo que se arriesgaban, pero no les importaba.

En ese momento solo existían ellos y nada más. Ni sus razas o normas estaban presentes en las mentes de esos dos seres.

Ellos solo pensaban en la felicidad y seguridad del contrario, y para su alegría la felicidad de cada uno era el otro.

Después de que el beso acabara Kaito volvió a tomar las riendas de la situación, tocando con sus manos la barriga de la chica haciendo círculos, mientras que con su boca besaba lo poco que el sujetador le dejaba ver.

Ella gemía, mientras que con la mano con la que no acariciaba al demonio intentaba buscar un punto exacto para poder quitarle el pantalón, cosa que encontró unos minutos más tarde, dejándolo solo en ropa interior.

El muchacho al darse cuenta de su ligerez de ropa se sorprendió gratamente del comportamiento de su chica. Esa era una parte de ella que nunca había conocido, pero que también le gustaba.

Terminó de quitarle el vestido, arrojándolo unos cuantos metros lejos de ellos, para después desplazar sus manos a la parte de atrás de su espalda, buscando el broche del sujetador sin resultado.

— Kaito, se abre por delante — susurró en su oído, para después darle un dulce beso en la mejilla.

El le agradeció la información con otro beso, pero este fue en el cuello, una parte en la que había descubierto que ella tenía muchos nervios, al igual que en los muslos.

Seguidamente y sin perder más tiempo le quitó el sujetador, disfrutando de la vista, para después acercarse y acariciarle los senos, tanto con las manos como con la boca.

La joven a cambio le regalaba gemidos y suspiros que satisfacían al joven.

La luna llena iluminó la gruta, bañándola de su pura y hermosa luz, donde aquellos dos cuerpos seguían entregándose al otro en cuerpo y alma, pero aquella tortuosa espera ya hacía que los dos amantes quisieran más, llegar más lejos.

Motivados por este pensamiento sus caricias se volvieron más y más profundas, liberándose ambos de aquellas prendas que ya estorbaban.

Antes de finalizar la espera Kaito volvió otra vez a preguntar lo mismo, haciendo que Aoko pusiera mala cara.

— Kaito, si el que no quieres eres tú dilo y ya está, no tienes porqu…

Kaito la besó, intentando transmitirle sus pensamientos con esa simple caricia.

— Aoko, claro que quiero pero…tengo miedo de ser el provocador de tu dolor. La ley dice…— dijo mirándola a los ojos hasta que ella le cortó.

— Se lo que dice la ley, pero si nos dejamos llevar por el miedo no llegaremos a nada. Kaito, la pregunta es, ¿tú me amas?

— Más que a mi vida.

— Pues bueno, estamos haciendo lo que hacen las personas que se aman. No es algo malo si se hace por amor.

— Tienes razón, pero prométeme dos cosas — pidió serio.

— ¿Cuáles? — preguntó algo intrigada.

— Primero, que nada ni nadie nos separará jamás — anunció consiguiendo que Aoko besara su mejilla en señal de aprobación — Y la segunda, que aunque te duela lo más mínimo me avisaras.

— Esta bien Kaito.

Después de esto los besos fogosos volvieron, y las caricias ya se paseaban por todo el cuerpo.

Kaito tumbó totalmente a Aoko, dejándola a su merced. Pudo notar como estaba dispuesta, pero a la vez nerviosa.

Lentamente se fue acercando a ella, rozando sus intimidades, sintiendo la humedad en su propia carne.

Poco a poco la fue haciendo suya, estando atento por si en algún momento la chica quería parar, cosa que ella no mostró, aunque por dentro se estaba muriendo de dolor.

El chico llegó al fin del asunto a la vez que ella profería un gran grito de dolor y lágrimas que hasta el momento había contenido.

Kaito al verla en ese estado intentó hacerle olvidar el dolor con palabras y caricias dulces.

Pasaron segundos y minutos hasta que ella se tranquilizó totalmente y que el dolor remitió, aunque parte de culpa de esto la tenía Kaito, que en ese momento besaba sus hombros con lentitud, intercalando palabras de afecto entre cada beso.

Le acarició su alborotado cabello intentando llamar su atención, cosa que consiguió, ya que él empezó a levantar la cabeza hasta que sus miradas se conectaron.

Le pidió silenciosamente que continuara, cosa que entendió a la primera.

El abrió la boca con intención de volver a preguntarle lo mismo que ya había preguntado bastantes veces, pero se detuvo al ver la expresión de ella.

Se acercó y le dio un apasionado beso, para después seguir con su labor.

Aquella noche de luna llena un demonio y un ángel se mostraron al otro algo tan importante como eran sus sentimientos, junto con la necesidad de estar juntos, en esa mágica y primera noche de ambos.

Fin del Extra.


	6. Capitulo 4: Las Sendas del Destino

Dislaimer: Los personajes de DC/MK no me pertenecen.

* * *

Capitulo 4: Las sendas del destino, el nuestro es estar juntos…¿o no?

Un haz de luz hizo que un chico de pelo alborotado abriera sus ojos azules, adaptándose a la luz del día.

Giró la cabeza y vio a la chica de sus sueños dormida a su lado con una sonrisa.

Recordó con exactitud todos los momentos y sentimientos que experimento la noche anterior, desde la tristeza por verla con la intención de matarle, hasta la preocupación por su seguridad al verla caer dormida décimas después de haber consumado el acto.

Sonrió inconscientemente, para después acercarse a ella besándole el cuello con la intención de despertarla.

Al rato ella se desveló, alegrándose de verle a su lado.

Interrumpió el camino de besos que Kaito estaba creando por su cuello abrazándose a su torso.

Él accedió con un suspiro, pero dirigió su mano a su espalda acariciándola a suaves pasadas.

— ¿Estás bien? — cuestionó Kaito preocupado por la seguridad de su amada.

— Mejor que nunca — contestó ella abrazándose más a el mientras sonreía — Me encanta despertar a tu lado.

— Y a mí al tuyo, es un sueño hecho realidad.

— ¿Soñabas este tipo de cosas conmigo? — interrogó algo curiosa.

— No exactamente. Soñaba que me correspondías y decías que querías estar siempre conmigo, aunque esto es mucho mejor — manifestó guiñándole un ojo mientras que en su rostro se formaba una sonrisa pícara.

— Bueno en cierto modo tu sueño se cumplió, solo que con ciertos cambios — recalcó la última palabra mientras intentaba esconder sin éxito su sonrojo.

Él se rió al ver sus mejillas rojas, después de todo aún le seguía encantando meterse con ella, pero con cariño.

— No te rías — dijo ella enfurruñándose.

Pero se le pasó cuando Kaito la besó quitándole la vergüenza que sentía.

Al separarse él se levantó y fue recogiendo su ropa, sintiendo la mirada de Aoko, la cual observaba sin cortase un pelo el cuerpo desnudo del demonio, que se puso la ropa interior y el pantalón, mientras que su camisa la colocaba sobre su hombro.

Cuando terminó se acercó a la aún desnuda chica, que solo se cubría con una de las mantas que el chico sacó para taparse. Se volvió a sentar a su lado, dirigiendo su mano hacia sus mejillas, acariciándolas, ganando una sonrisa sincera por parte del ángel.

— Kaito, ¿podrías hacerme un favor? — cuestionó con ojitos de ternero degollado, cosa que sabía que era irresistible para Kaito desde que tenían cinco años.

— Claro — respondió sin tardar ni medio segundo en pararse a pensar.

— ¿Podrías traerme mi ropa?

— ¿Por qué? Yo creo que estar mejor así, sin nada — manifestó volviendo a besarle el hombro mientras posaba su mano en sus caderas, pero otra vez su trabajo se vio interrumpido por la chica, que se levantó afirmándose a manta con fuerza para no mostrar nada.

— Está bien, voy yo — suspiró pesadamente mientras se volvía a levantar, recogiendo el vestido y ropa íntima de la muchacha, para después entregársela con cara de fastidio.

La chica simplemente sonrió, dándose la vuelta, intentando vestirse sin dejar nada a la vista, sintiendo la mirada del chico pegada en su cuerpo, siguiendo hasta el más mínimo movimiento.

Cuando estuvo completamente vestida se dio la vuelta, acercándose a un enfurruñado Kaito, que por mucho que lo había intentado no había podido ver nada.

— Kaito, tengo que volver a casa.

Ante esto el joven reaccionó, cogiéndola de la mano mientras se arrodillaba delante de ella.

— Aoko, ¿estarías dispuesta a hacer una locura?

— ¿Qué clase de locura?

— ¿Huirías conmigo para…Para después casarnos?

Aoko estaba paralizada. Se esperaba cualquier cosa menos esa ¿¡Cómo se iba a imaginar que Kaito le iba a pedir matrimonio!? Lo de la huída si lo podía imaginar, después de todo el mismo Kaito lo dio a entender en varias ocasiones, ¡pero casarse era otro tema! No es que no quisiera, es mas, era lo que más deseaba en el mundo. Ser la esposa de Kaito, la madre de sus hijos…

Sacudió la cabeza con los ojos cerrados intentando mantener la cabeza fría y alejar todas esas imágenes que se le había pasado por la mente, en las que ellos eran felices en algún lugar lejano.

Abrió los ojos con una respuesta, pero pudo ver una expresión de tristeza en la cara del demonio. Pudo darse cuenta de que esta había sido causada porque él había malentendido su gesto cuando movió la cabeza, y pensó que era un no.

Decidida sujetó su cara entre sus manos y dijo:

— Sí Kaito, sí quiero hacerlo — expresó para después arrodillarse a su lado besándole lenta y profundamente.

Kaito, feliz de sus palabras la cogió a estilo nupcial después de finalizar el beso, dándole vueltas en el aire mientras ella reía divertida.

Cuando la bajó se volvieron a besar, disfrutando del presente, creyendo que todo saldría bien…Que equivocados estaban, en unas horas toda ese felicidad desaparecería.

Al separarse se cogieron de la mano y salieron de la cueva después de guardar de nuevo las mantas.

Llegaron hasta el claro donde siempre quedaban para encontrarse, y allí se despidieron no sin antes darse otro beso, quedando en una hora en la gruta para irse juntos a vivir su vida.

Aoko voló rápido, no tenía tiempo que perder, tenía que recoger un par de cosas y despedirse de la única persona a la que en verdad extrañaría, de su gran amigo y consejero cuando lo necesitaba, tenía que despedirse de Saguru Hakuba.

Aoko llegó a su hogar, pensando en su futura vida de casada. Se sonrojó sin poder evitarlo mientras habría su puerta, llevándose una grata sorpresa.

Allí parados en frente de ella estaban su padre y Chris Vineyard, apodada por los demonios Vermouth, ambos la miraban con expresiones no muy acogedoras.

La razón de que Chris Vineyard estuviera allí era por ser el ángel que encargaba las misiones en las que había que matar, se podía decir que era un ángel de la muerte. Fue ella la que le encargó que fuera a matar a Kaito con la daga, para después traerle su cuerpo sin vida. Recordaba perfectamente la amenaza que le hizo cuando ella se negó, le dijo que ella misma iría a matarlo, no sin antes divertirse un poco con él. Ante esto ella acepto ir solo para salvarlo, pero sabía que ella le vigilaba, por ello hizo aquella actuación hasta que dejo de sentir a la espía.

Poniendo su mejor cara intentó aparentar normalidad, aunque por dentro estaba muy asustada. Tenía miedo de que descubrieran sus planes de huída y que con ello la encerraran allí para evitarlo. Si eso llegaba a ocurrir Kaito volvería a tener esa tristeza que hizo que le pidiera que acabara con su vida, solo que incrementaría, ya que al verse abandonado creería que solo lo utilizó como una diversión, creería que ella no lo quería, que en realidad no le entregó su virginidad, que solo fingió…

Por ello debía conseguir ocultarlo, por él, por su querido Kaito.

— Hola padre, Señorita Vineyard.

— ¿Dónde has estado durante toda la noche? — preguntó su padre sin rodeos — Deberías haber llegado aquí temprano con el cuerpo de ese ser inmundo.

A Aoko le encantaría poder tener la confianza suficiente con su padre como para poder contarle todo, que entendiera sus sentimientos y los aceptara, pero ella ya tenía asumido que a su padre lo único que le importaba era conseguir marido para ella, y para ello necesitaba mostrarles que su hija era capaz de matar a un demonio sin remordimiento alguno. Desde que su madre murió de nuevo todo cambió. Aunque la gente no lo sabía las personas pueden morir por segunda vez, esta ya era la definitiva. Esas personas dejaban sus cuerpos atrás, y sus almas eran transportadas a otra dimensión, en la que seguían viviendo, pero como almas sin cuerpo, como luces de diversos colores. No solo esto era así para los ángeles, también los demonios, las ninfas, las hadas, las sirenas y demás seres que eran desconocidos para los humanos iban allí, donde no había leyes que los separaran por ser diferentes.

Allí si sabían, no había diferencias, pero en su hogar sí, pero pronto acabaría, pronto se iría de allí, así que volvió a la conversación con su padre.

— No pude matarlo.

— ¿¡Cómo que no!?

— Lo subestime. Estuve a muy poco de matarlo, pero con un poco de magia consiguió escapar de su destino. He estado persiguiéndolo durante toda la noche, pero justo cuando por fin lo iba a coger aparecieron más demonios para protegerlo. Por eso he estado toda la noche fuera. Solo he venido a coger algunas armas, en menos de una hora me iré para enmendar mi error.

Dicho esto se fue a su dormitorio lo más rápido posible, para evitar más preguntas que podrían delatarla.

El dormitorio estaba pintado de azul cielo, además tenía nubes de papel colgando del techo, estas parecían hechas por niños de seis años. En realidad fueron hechas por ella y Kaito. Eran un valioso recuerdo de ellos, lo hicieron un día de lluvia en el que Kaito llegó tarde, y ella creyendo que ya no quería ser su amigo lloró, confundiéndose sus lágrimas con la lluvia, hasta que la pequeña mano de Kaito le tocó el hombro preocupado al verla en aquel estado. La abrazó, y la guió hacia la gruta cogidos de las manos y, para animarla el tuvo la idea de hacer pequeñas nubes para su cuarto, ya que ella anteriormente le había dicho lo sosa que era su habitación. Claro que empezaron a hacerlas después de que Kaito le ofreciera su camiseta a Aoko para que no se resfriara. No quería estar un par de semanas sin verla.

Sonrió ante ese recuerdo. Se montó encima de su cama y empezó a despegar las nubes, no pensaba dejarlas allí, después de todo eran parte de su historia.

Después de guardar con cuidado aquellos trozos de papel, procedió a ir al armario, de donde sacó una bandolera blanca con un corazón metálico en el borde. No era muy grande, pero si lo suficiente para guardar todos los objetos importantes que tenía allí, aunque la mayoría tenían que ver con Kaito.

Cuando ya se disponía a irse la puerta se abrió, dejando ver a un Saguru que la miraba con una sonrisa pícara.

Se acercó a ella despeinándole el pelo más de lo que ya estaba.

Ella solo lo miró fingiendo enfado, aunque no duró mucho ya que pronto comenzó a reír por las caras que estaba poniendo su amigo.

— ¿Qué hiciste anoche? — interrogó aún con esa sonrisa y alzando las cejas.

— Eres un pervertido, ¿lo sabías?

— Venga, ahora enserio, ¿qué pasó?

— Bueno, la verdad es que me declaré — confesó bajando la cabeza avergonzada.

— ¡Por fin! Felicidades a ti y a Kuroba, mas le vale hacerte feliz, porque sino…ya sabes.

— Tranquilo, si lo conocieras verías que jamás me haría nada.

— Vale, lo que tú digas. Por cierto, ¿para una declaración estuvisteis toda la noche fuera?

— Bueno, la verdad es que…

— Aoko, me estas asustando. ¿Qué pasó?

— Él…yo…es que…bueno…el amor…

— Aoko, suéltalo ya.

— He os cho mor — lo pronunció tan rápido que solo pudo escucharse eso.

— ¿Cómo? ¿En qué idioma me estas hablando ahora? Quieres soltarlo de una vez en un idioma que pueda entender.

— Que…¡Qué hemos hecho el amor! — soltó ya completamente roja.

— Es decir, lo que yo pensé al principio.

— No he acabado…

— Espero que esto no te cueste tanto decirlo.

— Tranquilo, seré breve. Me voy.

— ¿Cómo que te vas?

— Kaito me ha pedido que huyamos juntos y…Que nos casemos. Por eso debo irme ya, antes de que se den cuenta de nuestra relación.

— ¿Y tú padre?

— Ya sabes que a mi padre nunca le he importado. Lo único que quiere de mi es el beneficio que le traería un matrimonio arreglado.

— Veo que no puedo hacerte cambiar de idea — suspiró.

— Lo siento, me tengo que ir ya. Te deseo que seas muy feliz y, que muy pronto encuentres a una chica que te haga perder la cabeza y haga que dejes de pensar tan mal de todo.

Se dieron un cariñoso abrazo de despedida. Después Aoko se fue de allí rápidamente, al encuentro de Kaito.

Saguru sin embargo tenía un mal presentimiento, por eso la siguió con sigilo. Quería asegurarse de que no tuviera problemas antes de partir.

Mientras esto ocurría en el territorio de los demonios Kaito buscaba a Akako para despedirse de ella. Se supone que debería despedirse también de su padre, pero este jamás mostró especial interés por su hijo, solo lo hacía para decirle que no en cualquier cosa que deseara hacer. Sabía que con lo de Aoko sería igual, por ello jamás le comentó nada del tema. Lo tenía decidido, solo le diría adiós a su amiga Akako, aunque seguro que ponía un par de pegas.

Se quitó estos pensamientos cuando la vio en un pequeño prado, el cual estaba sin vida.

No se fijó más en el paisaje, ya que Akako se dio la vuelta mirándole asustada. Había vuelto a olvidar que Akako a veces podía leer la mente, sobretodo con él.

— ¿Por qué te vas? — consultó Akako totalmente desolada.

— Ya lo sabes, estoy enamorado.

— ¿Y qué tiene esa chica que no tenga yo?

— Akako, se que te duele que me vaya, somos amigos y las separaciones siempre son duras, pero este es mi camino. Además aunque siempre digas que me amas, yo se que en el fondo es solo una forma de protegerte de estar sola.

— Yo sí te amo — aseguró Akako.

— No, no me amas, y yo a ti tampoco. Solo he venido a despedirme y a decirte que gracias por ser mi amiga y aguantarme durante todo este tiempo. Hasta siempre Akako.

Le dio un cariñoso abrazo y se fue volando rápidamente, él no tenía recuerdos felices allí, además, ahora podría crear junto con Aoko nuevos recuerdos, en los que por fin serían una pareja feliz.

Con estos pensamientos en mente aceleró el vuelo, sin saber que tres personas le seguían. Una de ellas era Akako que aunque estaba alegre de verlo sonreír de nuevo aunque no fuera por ella quería saber quien era la afortunada que en cierto modo se lo había robado.

Pero lo peor de todo es que no solo a Kaito le seguían, sino que también a Aoko, y estas personas no iban a influir positivamente en todo esto, ellos podrían ser los que destruyeran el maravilloso futuro que tenían por delante estos dos jóvenes, que sin ellos mismos saberlo guardaban un gran tesoro que aún tardaría en descubrirse.

Fin 4


	7. Capitulo 5: Adiós mi Amor

Capitulo 5: Adiós mi amor… La esperanza de Aoko.

Cuando llegaron a su destino, Akako se escondió de manera que Kaito no la viera desde el interior de la gruta, pero que ella si pudiera verle a él. Solo quedaba esperar a que la enamorada de Kaito apareciera.

De repente escuchó ruidos de ramas partiéndose, junto con pasos hundiéndose en la tierra.

Se puso en guardia, ese sonido podría ser provocado por un animal salvaje, ya que por aquella zona había muchos, aunque normalmente no se acercaban a los demonios ni a los ángeles por miedo.

Pero lo que no se esperaba es que este ruido fuera provocado por un joven de pelo rubio y ojos castaños que apareció entre las ramas de los árboles.

La joven de pelo rojizo se sonrojó sin ser consiente de ello, pero ese color de sus mejillas se vio acompañado por una mueca de tristeza involuntaria a ver dos alas blancas en la espalda del muchacho.

 _``Es un ángel´´— pensó._

Pero ese pensamiento no le producía odio hacia el ser que tenía en frente. Era algo extraño, ella, Akako Koizumi, la chica fría y despiadada que siempre había sido no estaba en ese momento ahí. Esa chica que estaba ahí ahora era otra Akako, una que no podía sentir odio hacia ese ángel, una que no quería alejarse de allí, pero sabía que tenía que hacerlo, por lo que dio unos pasos atrás a ciegas.

El joven ángel al verla alejarse la cogió de la mano, reteniéndola a su lado.

Ella aguantó la respiración al sentir su tacto. Sentía que su corazón bombeaba con fuerza y que toda la sangre de su cuerpo se agolpaba en sus mejillas, que estaban más rojas que antes, si es que eso era posible.

— ¿Eres tú amiga de Kuroba? — preguntó Saguru para romper el silencio. Esa chica tenía una mirada triste que sin darse cuenta lo había cautivado, quería que sus ojos expresaran alegría, para que se vieran tan dulces como sus ahora sonrojados mofletes.

Ella se extrañó por la pregunta, pero se dispuso a contestar fríamente para no mostrar debilidad ante el chico, pero no pudo al ver esos ojos castaños que la miraban con dulzura.

— Si…— murmuró bajando la cabeza.

¿Desde cuando ella hablaba así? Ahora que se paraba a pensar se dio cuenta de que todas las sensaciones, así como los sentimientos que había sentido eran parecidos a los que Kaito le comentó siendo niños, cuando le dijo que había conocido a una chica a la que creía que amaba. Recordaba perfectamente que a partir de aquel momento comenzó a prestar más atención a él, por el miedo de que esa chica de la que tanto hablaba se lo quitara, cosa que al final sucedió. Pero se dio cuenta que lo que Kaito le dijo era verdad, ella no lo amaba, solo lo admiraba por sentir todos esos sentimientos tan puros y diferentes de los que a ella les habían explicado. Y en ese momento estaba sintiendo todo lo que Kaito le describió en su momento. Una duda apareció en su mente, ¿se estaba enamorando de ese ángel?

Eso era imposible, solo lo había visto una vez, pero sin embargo estaba creando tantas emociones desconocidas para ella…

— Entonces genial. Yo soy el amigo de Aoko y, he venido a asegurarme de que se vayan sin contratiempos — informó con una gran sonrisa.

— ¿Aoko? ¿A si se llama la chica?

— Si, ¿no lo sabías? — interrogó extrañado.

— No, solo me dijo que se había enamorado y que se iba con ella, pero no me dijo su nombre ni que era un ángel, porque si tú eres su amigo no es difícil deducir que ella también es uno.

— Es como tú has dicho, pero ¿qué problema hay con que sea un ángel? ¿Acaso eres de las que piensan que las especies de ángeles y demonios no se pueden mezclar?

— No, pero solo me extrañaba que…

Antes de que pudieran seguir su conversación una voz llena de alegría hizo que observaran hacia el interior de la cueva, donde Aoko acababa de llegar, quedándose parada unos cuantos centímetros del demonio.

No pasaron ni dos segundos hasta que ella se abalanzó sobre Kaito para abrazarlo, siendo recibida por unos brazos abiertos. Se abrazaron con fuerza, con miedo de que uno de los dos desapareciera ahora que por fin podrían ser felices juntos. Kaito la sujeto con delicadeza por el mentón acercando sus rostros, hasta que sus labios se unieron en un apasionado beso.

Los dos chicos ocultos veían esa escena con emoción, ambos estaban felices por sus amigos y, ahora que los veían juntos tenían que admitir que hacían muy buena pareja.

Pero todo aquel hermoso momento se esfumó cuando dos voces siniestras y masculinas resonaron en la gruta llamando cada una a uno de los jóvenes que se separaron rápidamente asustados, sabían perfectamente quienes eran los emisores de los llamados.

Detrás de Kaito aparecieron Snake y Toichi, el padre de Kaito que miraba la escena seriamente pero con un extraño brillo en los ojos, mientras que Snake ardía de ira al ver que uno de los demonios había roto la ley por estar con un estúpido ángel, parece que se volvía a repetir la historia, solo que con diferentes razas.

También apareció gente por detrás de Aoko. No eran otros que Chris Vineyart y Ginzo Nakamori. Este último tenía una cara de ira que parecía más propia de un demonio que de un ángel.

Kaito abrazó a Aoko en un vano intento de protegerla si a alguno de los presentes se le ocurría la idea de atacarlos a él o a ella. La protegería con su vida si hiciera falta.

Ginzo se adelantó un paso, a la vez que Aoko escondía su cabeza en el pecho de Kaito, que viendo su temor la abrazó más fuerte, si es que esto era posible.

— Aoko, ¡mátalo ahora! — aulló con todas sus fuerzas, aferrándose a la única esperanza que tenía después de haber visto a su hija besándose con un demonio.

Ella no contestó.

— ¡Aoko, hazlo de una vez y demuéstrale a ese demonio que ese beso era falso!

Siguió en la misma postura sin moverse. Su padre lo entendió todo, sus salidas los domingos, su extraño comportamiento, la tristeza sin razón que la tuvo una semana encerrada…¡Se había estado viendo con ese mal nacido! Por lo que había visto dedujo que este la había engañado, enamorándola para después destruirla. Seguramente la semana anterior le dijo algo terrible, pero al ver que esta lo iba a matar la noche anterior lo retiró y le dijo que la amaba y cosas por el estilo para salvar el pellejo.

En el lado contrario fue Snake el que comenzó a hablar.

— Demonio número 14-12, tráeme a ese ángel como sacrificio para Lucifer. Seguro que antes de matarla podremos divertirnos mucho con ella — expresó con una mirada de lujuria y una sonrisa sádica mientras se comenzaba a acercar a ellos extendiendo una mano en dirección a Aoko.

— ¡No te atrevas a tocarla! — gritó Kaito al ver las intenciones de Snake que ahora estaba un par de metros más cerca.

Ese grito sorprendió a ambos bandos. Eso no era bueno, esos dos habían roto la ley.

Snake ante esta contestación se enfadó. Hacía siglos que nadie se había atrevido a contestarle de esa manera, ya que cuando la ira crecía en él su cuerpo se convertía en el de un gigante con garras y alas fantasmales, también crecían dos cuernos en su cabeza y sus ojos se volvían rojos como la sangre. Esa vez después de tanto tiempo intentando evitarlo Snake, volvió a su forma original, a esa forma con la que arrasó miles de poblados humanos.

La forma del demonio de la guerra. Este ser era el que mataba a toda clase de seres, para después comerse sus cuerpos sin dejar rastro de que alguna vez hubieran existido.

Todos los presentes se asustaron y sorprendieron al ver que ese demonio realmente existía todavía, algunos cayeron al suelo por el susto.

A Aoko la cogió Kaito más fuerte para que no cayera. Si Snake era peligroso con la forma de un humano, con la de demonio sería mucho peor, pronto haría algún movimiento para atacarlos y matar a Aoko, ya que a él lo preferiría torturar lentamente, recordándole a su ángel día y noche, echándole a él la culpa de su muerte, torturándolo física y mentalmente.

Sus pensamientos no eran equivocados. Snake abalanzó una de sus manos hacia ellos, hiriendo a Kaito en el hombro al poner su cuerpo delante del de Aoko, dejándolos caer al suelo. Cuando esta vez iba a lograr llegar a ellos Kaito se levantó con decisión y voz alta y cara de póquer dijo:

— Te ofrezco un trato, si la dejas ir sin hacerle daño yo iré contigo y podrás hacer conmigo lo que quieras, yo no me opondré en nada.

Snake paró su ataque y pareció pensarlo. A los pocos segundos su cuerpo volvió a su estado anterior.

— Trato hecho muchacho, vámonos — manifestó acercándose a él y cogiéndole el brazo con fuerza, para darse la vuelta y llevárselo. Pero una mano más pequeña de piel blanca lo agarró de su otro brazo, haciendo que Kaito se volviera a mirar a la causante.

Aoko con lágrimas en los ojos lo agarraba fuertemente. Kaito al verla en ese estado no pudo evitar sentirse de lo peor, todo eso era culpa suya, sino se hubiera declarado nada de eso habría ocurrido, pero lo hecho, hecho está. Ella tenía derecho de vivir aunque fuera sin él, así que la mejor opción era esa, irse de allí y dejar que ella continuara su vida.

— Señor, ¿podría al menos despedirme de ella? — interrogó Kaito mirando los ojos de su opresor.

Snake chirrió los dientes, pero lo soltó y se dio la vuelta saliendo de allí junto con Toichi.

Kaito vio los ángeles seguían allí, no podía decirle todo lo que quería a Aoko con ellos allí.

— ¿Podrían dejarnos solos? Después de esto no me volverán a ver, al menos déjennos despedirnos en privado.

Ginzo no estaba por la labor, pero Chris lo convenció, después de todo, su mejor amiga pasó por algo parecido, solo que ella murió en los brazos de su amado. Esa mujer que fue su amiga era una ninfa que se enamoró de un demonio que le correspondió y, con el que tuvo un hijo que seguramente mataron por ser un cruce de razas. No sabía por qué, pero aquel demonio hizo que recordara aquel momento en el que ella se fue de este mundo.

Salieron de allí sin decir palabra alguna, dejando a los devastados jóvenes solos.

El silenció reinó hasta que el llanto de Aoko se hizo más fuerte.

— Por favor no llores, odio verte así — articuló Kaito secándole las lagrimas.

— Pues no te vayas, no me dejes sola, por favor — su voz empezó a romperse a medida que pronunciaba las palabras.

— Si no me voy te mataran. Prefiero sufrir por tenerte lejos que por saber que te mataron por mi culpa y no pude salvarte.

— Si tú me dejas moriré igualmente. Kaito por favor…— su voz se quebró completamente impidiéndole el seguir hablando.

— Te amo Aoko, nunca lo olvides. Estoy seguro de que encontrarás a alguien que te haga más feliz de lo yo nunca podría hacerte.

— Kaito…eso jamás pasará. Te esperaré hasta que nuestras almas puedan reunirse en otro lugar.

Ella no se contuvo más y le besó aferrándose a él, a ese beso que marcaba una despedida y una nueva vida, pero separados. El beso era salado ya que ambos chicos lloraban sin poder evitarlo.

Justo cinco segundos después de separar sus labios entraron los dos demonios y ángeles, dando a entender que el tiempo de espera había acabado.

— 14-12, vámonos ya.

Kaito depositó un beso en la frente de Aoko y seguidamente se dirigió hacia donde estaba Snake, que le sujetó de nuevo por el brazo y le obligó a volar hacia una apertura que había en el techo.

Cuando ya estaban fuera un grito cargado de dolor hizo que Kaito apretara los puños con fuerza, casi clavándose las uñas en su propia piel al saberse incapaz de poder ir a consolar a su dulce Aoko, que gritaba su nombre mientras le pedía que no se fuera, que se quedara a su lado. Pero a pesar de todo Snake no se compadeció de aquella pobre pareja que tanto sufriendo albergaba y, siguió avanzando junto con Kaito y Toichi sin mirar atrás.

Aoko estaba tirada en el suelo llorando hasta que su padre la agarró con fuerza del brazo y la obligó a levantarse, encaminándose a la salida mientras profería insultos dirigidos a su hija.

Los dos chicos que habían observado toda la escena sin ser descubiertos no pudieron evitar sentir pena por sus respectivos amigos que ahora habían sido separados seguramente para siempre.

— Pobrecillos, ahora que por fin lo habían aclarado todo van y los separan — expresó Saguru entristecido.

— Tienes razón, por ello nosotros que tenemos conocimiento de ello debemos ayudarles para que vuelvan a estar juntos, y esta vez para siempre — profirió Akako con una dulce sonrisa dirigida al ángel, solo que este no sabía lo raras que eran en ella las sonrisas.

Ella misma había comprobado que esa chica llamada Aoko era el amor verdadero de Kaito, y por la felicidad de su amigo debía ayudarle a volver a encontrarse con ella, para que volviera a tener esa sonrisa que tanto la animó en sus momentos más amargos.

— Yo también quiero ayudarles pero, ¿cómo?

— De momento podemos ayudarles a que puedan seguir hablando entre ellos aunque solo sea por cartas.

— ¡Claro! Tú me das las cartas de Kuroba y yo a ti las de Aoko.

— Exacto, así podremos hacer que su pena por estar separados no sea tan grande. Pero habrá que esperar al menos un mes para informarles de esto, ahora mismo los tendrán muy vigilados.

— De acuerdo, entonces quedaremos aquí para planearlo todo. Pero antes — dijo extendiendo su mano — Me llamo Saguru Hakuba mi querida aliada…

— Akako Koizumi, y no somos aliados, somos amigos — proclamó estrechando su mano con una sonrisa que fue devuelta por Saguru.

Ese mes que pusieron de intervalo pasó. Ellos durante ese tiempo quedaron más veces con la excusa de que todo tenía que salir perfecto. Poco a poco la confianza entre ellos llegó a límites que ni ellos imaginaron, y es que ya ambos sabían absolutamente todo del otro, incluso Akako le reveló su triste pasado, cosa que solo conocía Kaito, y no precisamente porque ella se lo hubiera contado.

También visitaban todos los días a sus respectivos amigos. Kaito y Aoko habían pasado su primer mes sin el otro, pero sus sentimientos de amor y pena no habían cambiado, seguían ahí igual que cuando se separaron.

Aoko no salía de su dormitorio ni para comer, solo lo hacía cuando Saguru la obligaba porque sabía que si la dejaba así seguro que caería enferma. Tampoco dormía, ya que las noches las pasaba en vela con la bandolera que iba a llevarse cuando se iban a fugar, mirando su interior, todos los recuerdos que hacían que volviera a llorar, haciendo que las lágrimas volvieran a hacer el recorrido que ya estaba marcado en su piel.

Ginzo, su padre mientras tanto había estado buscando un prometido para su hija, asegurando a cada uno de los pretendientes que su hija era virgen, ya que él jamás supo que Aoko y Kaito, durante aquella noche, antes de que les descubrieran estuvieron juntos en un contacto más íntimo. Ya había recibido a varios interesados de buenas familias, pero él no sabía a cual elegir, ya que quería buscar el máximo beneficio.

Kaito sin embargo estuvo encerrado recibiendo latigazos todos los días, ya que aunque le dijeron que podría hacer que pararan con el trato de que él les trajera a su querido ángel, diciéndole mentiras de que ella ya lo había olvidado y ahora estaba con otro para convencerlo él siempre se negó consiguiendo la furia de sus torturadores que se daban con más fuerza mientras el derramaba gotas saladas pensando en aquellas escenas que los demonios le describían.

Él tampoco comía, pero esto era porque sospechaba que le podrían intentar envenenar en cualquier momento, por ello solo comía lo que Akako le traía. Ella también le curaba sus heridas todos los días, no podía dejar que Aoko en un futuro lo viera en ese estado.

Ese día en el que el mes se cumplió Akako fue a ver a Kaito para darle la buena noticia que seguro que le alegraría bastante. Durantes las charlas que tuvieron cuando ella le curaba no dejaba de hablar de Aoko, parecía que su recuerdo era lo único que le daba fuerzas para seguir con vida.

Entró al calabozo donde lo tenían cautivo. Para entrar normalmente los guardias hacían un registro, pero a ella no por tener ganada la confianza de Snake.

Se adentró un poco más hasta que lo pudo ver tirado en el suelo de piedra, con una mano esposada a la pared. Él levantó la mirada, volvía a tener los ojos hinchados. Seguramente habría vuelto a llorar en sueños, o más bien pesadillas en las que Aoko moría en sus brazos o se iba con otro dejándole a él sumido en la amargura. Ella era su punto débil, y los demonios que lo torturaban lo sabían y utilizaban para hacerle más daño.

— Buenos días Kaito — saludó ella alegremente.

— ¿Qué tienen de buenos? — cuestionó el tristemente.

— Pues mucho, sobretodo cuando te de la gran noticia que tengo para ti, seguro que te hará ver de nuevo el mundo de color.

— Akako deja de dar rodeos y venga di, ¿cuál es esa gran noticia? — preguntó sarcásticamente.

— Verás, sin que tú te dieras cuenta te seguí el día que te apartaron de Aoko. Pero no solo estaba yo allí viendo lo ocurrido, resulta que el mejor amigo de Aoko estaba allí y como queríamos ayudaros pensamos en una forma para que pudierais comunicaros, y quedamos en que seriamos vuestros mensajeros.

— Akako, entonces, ¿tú sabes como está ella? ¿Es…Es feliz sin mí? — preguntó con miedo por la respuesta.

— Al contrario, según me dijo Saguru ella está muy decaída. Lleva demasiado tiempo sin comer ni dormir adecuadamente. Hoy ella sabrá también la gran noticia, y tanto él como yo estamos seguros de que se alegrará tanto que te escribirá una carta hoy mismo.

— No se como podría darte las gracias por esto, siempre te estaré agradecido.

— Ya lo has hecho demasiado durante todos estos años, además yo también saco algo bueno de todo esto.

Kaito la miró dudoso, pero ella solo sonrió.

En un lugar lejano a aquel, un chico rubio de alas blancas caminaba por una casa buscando una habitación concreta. Cuando llegó la abrió a sabiendas de que su amiga estaría mirando por la ventana, intentando imaginar lo que hubiera sucedido si hace un mes todo hubiera salido como lo planeó.

No se equivocó, allí estaba ella sentada mirando hacia el infinito con los ojos húmedos. Al escuchar el sonido de la puerta cerrarse la pudo ver con esa expresión de tristeza y con los ojos carentes de brillo. Odiaba verla así, por eso hacía lo que hacía.

— Hola pequeñaja. Te traigo una buena noticia.

— No creo que esa noticia sea tan buena — expresó decaída.

— ¿Y si te dijera que tiene que ver con tú querido demonio? — al ver como ella subía la cabeza y lo miraba emocionada continuó — Vas a poder comunicarte con él, aunque de momento solo por cartas.

— Sería genial, pero eso es imposible, no hay manera de poder ponerme en contacto con él, lo he intentado todo.

— Si que hay una manera, y la tienes delante de ti.

— ¿Tú? — vio como el asentía — ¿Qué puedes hacer tú?

— Yo solo nada, pero tengo a una preciosa ayudante en el reino de los demonios y muy amiga de Kuroba que me ayudará a poder poneros en contacto. Entre los dos seremos vuestros mensajeros.

— ¿En serio? — interrogó entusiasmada.

— Por supuesto, no bromearía con algo así.

Ella se levantó para ir y darle un abrazo a su amigo, pero le dio un pequeño mareo, por lo que se volvió a sentar de nuevo.

Su amigo se extrañó de esta acción.

— ¿Qué te pasa?

— Nada, solo me he mareado un poco.

— Eso será de no comer ni dormir bien, ya te dije que te ibas a enfermar. Voy a llamar a un doctor para que te revise. Si tu querido demonio se entera de que te he dejado enfermar seguro que la toma conmigo.

Antes de Saguru pudiera salir de la habitación la débil voz de Aoko lo paró.

— Oye…¿cómo está?

El supo en seguida a quien se refería, así que con una sonrisa le contestó:

— Algo magullado y pensando y hablando de ti a cada segundo, a mi amiga la tiene ya harta de tantas veces que le ha repetido como os conocisteis.

Ella se ruborizó levemente mientras su amigo iba en busca de un médico. Normalmente no se preocuparía tanto, pero su amiga había estado en muy malas condiciones durante ese último mes y, su padre precisamente no había ayudado, es más él tenía la mayor culpa de todo por no preocuparse por su hija. ¿¡A quién le importan los pretendientes cuando la pretendida está sin fuerza ni razones para vivir!? Estaba seguro de a ella se le había pasado un par de veces por la cabeza el quitarse la vida, pero él por si las moscas le había quitado todo objeto que pudiera amenazar su vida.

Se dirigió a la puerta en donde vio a Ginzo hablando con un muchacho de unos veinticinco años pelirrojo y de ojos verdes que estaba junto a un señor de unos cincuenta de similares rasgos. Ese muchacho era uno de los pretendientes más adinerados de Aoko, aunque además de rico también era bastante pijo y chulo. La propia Aoko le contó que cuando era pequeña ese chico la trataba mal por no haber sido nunca humana y, ahora iba a pedir su mano, patético.

Pero como todos dicen, no hay mal que por bien no venga. Su padre era el mejor médico de reino, además a diferencia de su hijo él era bastante simpático y amable, por ello no dudó ni un segundo en ir a pedirle que revisara a su amiga.

— Perdonen la intromisión señores — dijo en un todo de caballero educado, cosa que el pelirrojo no tenía.

— ¿Qué quieres? Es que no ves que estamos hablando — contestó con tono de hastío el joven de ojos verdes.

— Solo quería pedirle a su padre que revisara a Aoko. No ha comido bien durante este último mes y está teniendo mareos, así que había pensado en llamar a un médico y, como su padre es uno pensé…

— Pensaste bien — se apresuró a decir el chico cortando a Saguru, para después mirar a su padre — vamos papá — antes de que pudiera avanzar un solo paso el rubio le cortó el paso.

— He dicho que tiene mareos, por lo que dudo que tenga ganas de recibir visitas innecesarias, así que me niego a que entres. Solo la pondrías nerviosa.

— No creo que sea malo que el chico vea a su futura esposa — se entrometió Ginzo.

— Exacto, ahora es mi prometida, y nos casaremos en un mes, así que tengo más derecho que tú de pasar a verla, ¿verdad papi?

— Hijo, creo que el joven tiene razón. Si la chica se encuentra mal es mejor que te quedes aquí esperándome. Se por experiencia que es mejor dejar descansar a las personas enfermas, ¿entendido?

— Si padre — suspiró bajando la cabeza.

El doctor entró siguiendo a Saguru hasta llegar a la habitación de Aoko, que seguía en la misma postura que antes.

Él médico no tardó en pedirle una descripción de los síntomas que presentaba. Ella le explicó sobre los mareos y algunas nauseas que había sentido, como también le comentó que no dormía ni comía bien desde hace exactamente un mes.

El hombre la escuchó sin interrumpirla en ningún momento y solo una respuesta apareció en su mente que explicara todo.

— Señorita, ¿usted ha mantenido relaciones íntimas con alguien?

— ¿A qué viene esa pregunta? — interrogó preocupada, su padre le había prohibido decir nada de su relación con Kaito, pero lo que él no sabía era hasta el punto al que habían llegado.

— Los síntomas que presentan son todos normales en mujeres embarazadas.

Eso si que no se lo esperaba. ¡Embarazada! Era cierto que era muy probable, después de todo había pasado ya un mes desde aquello y ellos no tomaron medidas para evitarlo, tampoco disponían de los medios para hacerlo sin sospechas, además todo fue demasiado rápido como para ponerse a pensar con la cabeza fría. Se llevó inconscientemente las manos al vientre, palpándolo suavemente y con una gran dulzura. Si aquello era cierto significaba que Kaito y ella serían padres muy pronto.

— Parece que no me equivoco — susurró el médico algo triste por su hijo que ya tantas ilusiones se había hecho, aunque él siempre le dijo que debía tener la aprobación de la joven y no la del padre que sabía que solo buscaba dinero como un buitre — Aunque no te haya hecho prueba alguna estoy seguro de ello, por eso el matrimonio arreglado con mi hijo queda anulado, no quiero que tengas que estar a su lado por obligación, además creo que mereces ser feliz con el padre de la criatura. Dale una felicitación de mi parte.

Dicho esto salió de la habitación. Aoko se sentía mal por él y por su hijo aún sabiendo todo lo que este último le había hecho, pero no podía hacer nada por ellos, después de todo uno no elige a quien amar.

La habitación que en silencio, ninguno de los dos chicos sabía que decir hasta que el padre de Aoko abrió la puerta de un golpe, asustando a Aoko, que puso un cojín delante de su vientre en un intentó de proteger a su hijo de la ira de su padre, que seguramente ya sabía que pronto sería abuelo.

— ¿¡Qué significa eso de que estás embarazada!?

— Pues eso — contestó ella directamente intentando no mostrar su miedo, pero el temblor en sus piernas la delataba.

— No me digas que ese maldito demonio es el padre — murmuró deseando que dijera que no.

— Sí que es suyo. Es un fruto del amor que ambos aún estado separados nos seguimos procesando.

— ¡Pues ya puedes ir deshaciéndote de ese maldito engendro que llevas en el vientre! — ordenó con ira.

— Nunca, este hijo es mío y de Kaito. Ya me alejaste de mi amado Kaito y, no pienso dejar que me quites a nuestro hijo también.

— ¿Es que no lo entiendes mi niña? Nadie querrá casarse contigo si tienes a ese bebé.

— ¿Quién ha dicho que yo me quiera casar? Eso es lo que quieres tú. Eso es para lo único para lo que me necesitas para conseguir bienes y fortunas a cambio de mi mano, si crees que lo pienso permitir estás muy equivocado. Ahora sal de aquí, no pienso seguir discutiendo esta cuestión, el niño nacerá y se quedará conmigo, punto.

Su padre salió dedicándole una mirada sombría cerrando la puerta de un portazo, dejando a los amigos solos, dejando que ambos al fin pudieran respirar tranquilos.

— Oye Aoko, ¿le dirás esto a Kuroba?

— No, solo sufriría con esta información.

— Tarde o temprano se tendrá que enterar de que va a tener un hijo.

— Y lo hará, cuando el niño nazca.

Siguieron hablando un rato más, pero no sabían que en aquella casa había una persona con malas intenciones.

 _``Ese niño morirá, aunque yo lo tenga que matar con mis propias manos. Cuando nazca dejaré que ella se encariñe con él, para después matarlo frente a sus ojos y, así aprenderá quién manda aquí ´´._

A pesar de que cada persona de aquella vivienda tenían diferentes pensamientos sobre la noticia del embarazo había una duda que preocupaba a todos:

 _¿Qué sería el niño, un ángel o un demonio?_

Fin 5


	8. Capitulo 6: Todo Acaba

Dislaimer: Los personajes de DC/MK no me pertenecen.

* * *

Capitulo 6: Todo acaba.

Durante ocho largos meses Akako y Saguru hicieron de mensajeros de los amantes que habían sido separados.

En sus cartas expresaban todos sus sentimientos y deseos de estar junto al otro, pero en ninguna de ellas se mencionó nada sobre un bebé.

Aoko había ocultado su embarazo en medida de lo posible, para ello se quedó encerrada en casa sin salir para nada.

Las pocas personas que sabían de su situación eran Saguru, su doctor, que iba personalmente a su casa para las revisiones y su padre.

Durante ese tiempo su progenitor casi ni le dirigía la palabra, si lo hacía era para amenazarla o asustarla. Una de las cosas que siempre le decía es que si el niño naciera demonio no sabía que haría ella para evitar que lo mataran. Su padre sabía que ese tema la atemorizaba, era cierto que realmente no sabía como sería su hijo, si ángel, demonio o una mezcla de ambas, pero lo que sí sabía es que lo querría fuera lo que fuera.

Normalmente cuando esos temores la asaltaban simplemente se acariciaba el vientre, sintiendo a partir del cuarto mes las pataditas de su pequeño y, ella con todo su amor empezaba a narrar la historia de Kaito y ella como si fuera un cuento infantil, pero ella sabía que esa historia no estaba completa, faltaba un

`` fueron felices para siempre ´´, cosa que no sabía si conseguirían, pero todavía tenía una esperanza, que se mantenía y crecía con cada carta que recibía de él, en las que los ``te amo ´´ y `` te echo de menos ´´ no faltaban.

Kaito por su parte mejoró bastante desde que comenzó a recibir noticias de Aoko. Volvió a ser ese chico alegre que todos conocían, aunque esa palidez que había adquirido durante su estancia allí era tan enfermiza que parecía que el chico estaba enfermo, por eso Akako le daba pociones que había aprendido a hacer gracias a las clases de Chianti, una diablesa de alto rango. Al menos sus clases le habían servido de algo, aunque las que ella enseñaba a hacer eran para matar, así que ella las cambió para que ayudaran a mantener la forma física y el color del cuerpo.

Aunque eso a Kaito no le importaba mucho, él solo vivía imaginando a su dulce Aoko en cada carta que recibía, en la que ella le contaba que cosas habían cambiado en su día a día, entre esas cosas que le contaba que hacía siempre estaba presente Saguru, una persona a la que odio sin conocer por culpa de una confusión, pero que ahora le caía bastante bien por hacer todo lo que estaba haciendo por ellos sin buscar nada a cambio, aunque sospechaba que ese ángel y Akako tenían algo fuera de la amistad.

Y la verdad era que sus sospechas no eran infundadas. Akako y Saguru se reunían una vez al día, aunque cambiaban de lugar para evitar sospechas y conseguir algo de privacidad, pero por lo demás según decían ellos todo seguía igual, aunque esto era una mentira.

Hacía dos semanas desde que ambos habían empezado a salir juntos después de mucho coqueteo por parte de Akako y halagos de Saguru. Ellos sin embargo no le habían informado a sus amigos como ellos hicieron, querían evitar cometer sus mismos errores consiguiendo así que los descubrieran a ellos también.

Sus encuentros habían cambiado a partir de ese día en el que comenzaron una relación, ahora eran mucho más cariñosos, pero todavía no habían llegado a besarse, solo se quedaban largas tardes abrazados hablando. Aunque ambos sabían que deseaban ese beso que sus amigos tardaron doce años en darse, claro que ellos no tardarían tanto, después de todo eran mucho más lanzados que Kaito y Aoko, o eso pensaban hasta que supieron lo del embarazo de Aoko, que por cierto había que tener puntería para quedarse embarazada a la primera.

Pero ese día era diferente al resto.

Ese día Aoko había salido de cuentas y, todos tenían el presentimiento de que el bebé no tardaría el llegar.

Akako sabía del embarazo de la chica gracias a Saguru, aunque le hizo prometer que no le diría nada a Kaito, pero ella sabía que había una persona que los podía ayudar a conseguir que los dos tortolitos pudieran escapar lejos con su hijo. Pero esa persona no parecía estar por la labor.

Esa persona no era otra que Toichi Kuroba, el padre de Kaito y futuro abuelo. Él tenía una razón para comportase con su hijo como lo hacía, pero Kaito no sabía de ello. Solo lo sabía Akako por un comentario que Snake le hizo en confianza.

Saguru por su lado había descubierto que Ginzo tenía planeado matar a su nieto el mismo día en que llegara al mundo. Le extrañó bastante el plan del abuelo de la criatura, pero más lo hacía la persona que se lo había contado, que no era otra que Chris Vineyart. Cuando le preguntó la razón por la que se lo decía ella solo decía que no podía volverse a repetir la historia. Pero…¿Qué historia?

Saguru pensaba en ello mientras el sol comenzaba a deslumbrase por el este.

En ese momento estaba junto a Aoko. Últimamente pasaba muy malas noches y, su padre no la ayudaba en nada. Por ello buscando una posible solución con Akako quedaron en que lo mejor sería que se quedara con ella para evitar cualquier maniobra de su padre que pudiera atentar contra la vida del niño o de la madre. Además así si Aoko se ponía de parto iría corriendo a avisar a Akako para que pusiera su plan en marcha. Este era la última esperanza para que el pequeño siguiera con vida.

Pero justo cuando el ocaso podía verse Aoko empezó a retocerse.

Saguru al verla así se acercó para saber que pasaba, pero lo que le dijo le heló la sangre.

— Ya…Ya viene…Mi hijo — murmuró dificultosamente, cuando de repente le dio una contracción.

Saguru se puso en estado alerta, tenía que ir rápidamente a avisar a Akako, pero no podía dejar a Aoko sola, no sabían que podría hacer Ginzo. Pero de alguna forma tenían que intentar retrasar el parto lo más posible, para que le diera a Kaito tiempo de escapar de la mazmorra y llegar hasta Aoko.

Menos mal que el médico tenía que acudir ese día a revisar a Aoko por haber salido de cuentas y, se había retrasado por el camino, llegando justo cuando la luna hizo acto de presencia.

Poco después Saguru se fue sin ser visto. Voló todo lo rápido que le permitían sus alas hasta llegar a un lago que hacía de límite entre los ángeles y los demonios. Normalmente nadie iba allí, por eso era otro de sus lugares de reunión.

Divisó a Akako sentada en la orilla, tocando con sus pies el agua. Ella al escuchar un aleteo se volvió rápidamente, asustada, ya que normalmente su novio venía a verla cuando ya eran las 00:00.

Cuando vio que era él se relajó, hasta que se dio cuenta de lo que ello significaba.

— Tengo que irme para poner esto en marcha — manifestó la joven mientras se daba la vuelta dispuesta a irse.

Pero sin ella preverlo, Saguru la cogió del brazo, obligándola a darse la vuelta, para después unir sus labios en un breve, pero dulce beso.

— Ahora si puedes ir — expresó él con una sonrisa, observando como las mejillas de Akako adquirían un tinte rojizo, realmente así se veía adorable.

Ella algo avergonzada se fue de allí, no había tiempo de ñoñerias. Tenían que ayudar a sus amigos. Cuando ellos estuvieran a salvo con su hijo ya habría tiempo de estar con Saguru todos los días a todas las horas posibles.

Volvió a su reino, pero no fue hacia la cárcel para informar a Kaito, fue a ver a Toichi primero.

Cuando lo pudo ver en aquel prado donde solía estar se acercó a él, pudiendo ver una facción triste en su rostro.

— Señor Kuroba, he de informarle de algo — dijo Akako, tenían mucha prisa.

— ¿Qué quiere señorita Koizumi? — interrogó él sin mirarla.

— Quiero que ayude a su hijo a huir con su futura nuera y su nieto.

— ¿Cómo que nieto? — preguntó con una cara de póquer encarando a Akako.

— La noche en la que debió llevar a cabo su iniciación su hijo estuvo con Aoko, el ángel con el que le vieron la mañana siguiente. Pero ellos no estuvieron precisamente hablando…

— ¿¡Cómo se atrevió!? — una persona que no lo conociera diría que estaba furioso, pero Akako sabía que en realidad era otro sentimiento el que despertaba en su interior.

— Igual que usted se atrevió con la madre de él, a la que después de dar a luz Snake mató — respondió ella utilizando el único as que tenía guardado bajo la manga.

Toichi se calló de golpe, no esperaba que esa chica supiera de aquello. Por lo que sabía el trato de Snake para dejar a su hijo vivo incluía que nadie supiera que la madre de Kaito, Chikage murió por culpa de que él mismo rompió la ley.

— Escúcheme, a diferencia de usted y la madre de Kaito, ellos pueden ser felices sin nadie que los separe. Pero para eso necesitan su ayuda — intentó convencerlo.

— ¿Cuál es el plan? — cuestionó mientras que a Akako se le pintaba una sonrisa en su rostro.

En la cárcel mientras tanto Kaito era torturado con latigazos que marcaban su piel de un rojo escarlata, pero él sin embargo no daba muestras de dolor alguno.

Había aguantado durante nueve meses, pero no sabía cuanto más tendría que aguantar para poder salir de allí, para así volver a ver a su dulce Aoko. Siempre que pensaba en ella conseguía tranquilizarse y así ser más inmune al dolor que sus torturadores parecían disfrutar causándole.

Lo que él no esperaba es que de un momento a otro su padre aparecería allí y, aturdiría a sus dos atacantes en menos de tres segundos.

No sabía que razón podría tener para hacer esto, pero de lo que sí estaba seguro es que no le beneficiaría a él.

Toichi en completo silencio empezó a romper las ataduras que imposibilitaban a su hijo el poder moverse. Cuando acabó de soltarlo Kaito se fue para atrás desconfiado al ver el extraño comportamiento de su padre, el cual solo suspiró.

— Kaito hijo, se que no tengo derecho a pedirte nada, pero esta vez es necesario que me escuches — declaró Toichi mirando al suelo para no ver la mirada de ira que su hijo debía tener después de que él en nueve meses no fuera a verlo para intentar librarle de todo ese dolor que había sufrido.

— Di lo que tengas que decir, aunque espero que sea importante — articuló Kaito intentando mostrar una ira que realmente no sentía. Por mucho que su padre hubiera hecho él no podía sentir odio hacia él.

— Es una historia larga…— comentó Toichi.

— Tengo tiempo — aseguró su hijo.

— Verás Kaito, tú no eres un demonio completo.

— ¿Cómo que no?

— Tú eres hijo mío, es decir de un demonio y de una ninfa — al ver que su hijo le pedía que siguiera con la mirada continuó su relato — Tú madre se llamaba Chikage, era una hermosa ninfa a la que conocí a los dieciséis años cuando en una misión fui herido de gravedad. Me escondí en una extraña isla para que no pudieran matarme y, allí tú madre me encontró y cuidó sin tener miedo de lo que era. Durante ese tiempo nos hicimos amigos, a la vez que yo poco a poco me fui enamorando de ella, hasta el punto de que le pedí matrimonio y, ella acepto. Durante un mes entero me quedé en aquella isla junto a ella, buscando un lugar al que poder irnos, y lo encontramos, pero en una de las noches de ese mes ella quedó embarazada de ti Kaito. Decidimos esperar a que nacieses para irnos de allí, pero lo malo fue que Snake supo de todo esto gracias a un espía que mandó a la isla. Él estaba obsesionado con tú madre y, al saber que yo había conseguido lo que él no se decidió a mataros a ambos justo cuando tú nacieras. Mató a tú madre cuando me alejé un momento para ir a buscar agua y, te hubiera matado a ti de no ser porque llegué a tiempo. En ese momento Snake me propuso un trato al ver que tú aspecto era el de un demonio, me dijo que te perdonaría la vida a cambio de que nadie supiera de esto y que además yo me tendría que apartar de ti aún siendo tú padre. En aquel momento no tuve opción y, para salvarte acepte el trato.

Kaito estaba sorprendido por lo que su padre acababa de contar.

— Eso no es todo Kaito. Hay una razón para que haga todo esto justo ahora.

— ¿Y cuál es? — consultó Kaito creyendo que no podía ser más sorprendente que la información que aún estaba procesando.

— Que soy abuelo — expresó él con una sonrisa.

— ¿Cómo vas a ser abuelo si tu único hijo soy yo? — preguntó, pero no hizo falta una respuesta, ya que él mismo había entendido el significado de la frase de su progenitor — Soy padre — miró a su padre para confirmarlo, recibiendo una afirmación.

— Sí Kaito, pero tienes que ir rápido a casa de mi nuera si quieres evitar que pase lo mismo que me pasó a mi.

— Pero, ¿y tú? — demandó Kaito preocupado.

— Yo me quedaré aquí, pero antes de que te vayas te daré un último consejo. Ve a la isla Mytologiske. En ella estaréis a salvo. Preguntadle la ubicación exacta a Chris Vineyart. Ella era íntima amiga de tú madre, si le explica todo os ayudará a huir — explicó Toichi a su hijo.

— Esta bien — se volvió para irse, pero se dirigió a su padre y le abrazó sorprendiendo a este último, que aún así correspondió el abrazo — Te quiero papá.

— Y yo a ti hijo — manifestó abrazándole más fuerte.

Después de ese abrazo de despedida Kaito se fue de allí para ir a ver a su Aoko y, también a su hijo o hija.

 _``Chikage, se que por fin he hecho lo correcto. Dentro de poco nos veremos mi amor, pero me iré feliz de este mundo sabiendo que Kaito será feliz junto a esa chica. ´´_

En el reino de los ángeles mientras todo esto ocurría Aoko sufría en el parto, aunque al final todo estuvo bien, ya que tanto la madre como el bebé estaban a salvo.

Kaito llegó a casa de Aoko con la ayuda de Chris, que no solo le dijo el lugar donde estaba la isla, sino que también le ayudó a pasar desapercibido, todo esto por ser el hijo de su única y difunta amiga, aunque claro antes quiso pruebas de que fuera el autentico hijo, ya que ella pensaba que lo mataron.

Después de despedirse del supuesto ángel de la muerte se acercó a una de las ventanas del hogar, desde la cual puedo ver una cama en la que una sonriente y cansada Aoko sostenía entres sus brazos un pequeño bulto que se ocultaba en mantas, y al cual mecía y hablaba.

Aoko estaba sola en la habitación, así que con maestría Kaito abrió la ventana sin que ella le escuchara y, como ella estaba tan concentrada mirando a su hijo no vio como el demonio se introdujo en la habitación.

— Aoko — la llamó el joven con voz dulce.

La muchacha se quedó petrificada al oír esa voz que tan bien conocía y extrañaba. Giró la cabeza hasta que pudo verlo, ojos azul zafiro, pelo color chocolate alborotado, piel clara y alas vampiresas…Era Kaito.

Aoko no se movía, solo lo miraba intentando hablar, pero los nervios de verlo allí como tantas veces soñó se lo impidieron.

— Hace ya nueve meses, parece mentira, ¿no?

— Kaito — por fin pudo pronunciar ella mientras lágrimas escapaban de sus ojos.

— Por favor no llores, sabes que odio verte así.

— Idiota, son lágrimas de felicidad. He soñado tantas veces con volver a verte y poder contarte que…— fue interrumpida por un movimiento en sus brazos, a la vez que un llanto comenzó.

— Que estabas embarazada de mí, ¿no? — proclamó dirigiendo su mirada hacia el pequeño bulto al que Aoko intentaba calmar.

— ¿Cómo lo supiste? Yo quise ocultarlo para que no sufrieras.

— Creo que yo al menos tenía derecho a saber sobre mi hijo.

— Pensaba decírtelo cuando naciera — expresó ella apesumbrada.

Kaito la miró unos segundos, para después volver a dirigir la vista hacia su hijo, al que todavía no había logrado ver.

— ¿Puedo? — rogó señalando al bebé con la cabeza.

Aoko sonrió y asintió.

Kaito se fue acercando lentamente. Estaba nervioso, no todos los días conoces a tu primer hijo.

Se sentó junto a Aoko y pudo ver una cabellera chocolate y unos curiosos ojos zafiros como los suyos.

— Tiene tus ojos Kaito — comentó Aoko apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de su amado — Es nuestro hijo Kaito, nuestro niño.

— Sí, es hermoso — declaró él acariciando la cabeza del bebé, cuando en un descuido pudo ver un color negro detrás de la pequeña cabecita del pequeño — Aoko, ¿qué es eso negro?

La joven madre corrió un poco la manta, dejando ver dos alas negras que salían de la espalda del niño. Pero estas no eran como las de Kaito. Eran alas de ángel pero de color negro.

Kaito al verlas se sorprendió un poco, pero después sonrió mirando a sus dos tesoros.

— ¿Qué nombre le pondremos? — consultó el joven padre.

— Tengo uno que es ideal.

— ¿Cuál?

— Tatsuya — pronunció Aoko con una sonrisa.

— Tienes razón, es el nombre perfecto. ¿Verdad Tatsuya?

El pequeño solo subió los brazos en respuesta, pidiendo sin palabras que Kaito le cogiera.

Kaito al principio se negó, pero dada la insistencia de Aoko lo cargó entre sus brazos con mucho cuidado. Pudo ver como pestañeaba mirando curioso hacia todos los lados, hasta que de repente sin el preverlo se puso a llorar fuertemente, asustando a su pobre padre, que no sabía que hacer para que su hijo volviera a estar tranquilo.

Aoko con una risita volvió a tomar al niño entre sus brazos, mientras que miraba a un angustiado Kaito.

— Solo tiene hambre — explicó para después comenzar a darle de comer a su pequeño.

Se puso algo roja al ver que Kaito no apartaba la vista, aunque intentó no demostrarlo.

Poco después el pequeño se quedó dormido en los brazos de su madre.

En ese momento Kaito se dio cuenta de que era tarde, tenían que irse de allí antes de que descubrieran que él estaba ahí. Volvió a mirar a Aoko, seguramente no tendría la fuerza suficiente para irse de allí por su propio pie. Solo había una manera de salir de allí.

Sin que Aoko lo viera venir Kaito la tomó entre sus brazos a estilo nupcial.

— Kaito, ¿qué haces? — cuestionó Aoko algo nerviosa.

— Nos vamos de aquí — contestó él con simpleza.

— ¿Cómo que nos vamos? ¿Por qué? — inquirió ella algo molesta.

— ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Ya no quieres huir y casarte conmigo? — pronunció él mientras enfrentaba su mirada con la de ella.

Aoko se quedó paralizada al volver a tenerle tan cerca. Podía sentir de nuevo su respiración acelerada en su rostro, mientras veía que sus labios entreabiertos estaban a escasos centímetros de los suyos.

No pudo seguir pensando cuando el mismo Kaito rompió la distancia que los separaba en un beso que cada vez se volvía más y más apasionado. Ella no divagó en el tema y le correspondió. Le hubiera gustado poder hacer el beso más profundo atrayéndolo más a ella, pero sus brazos todavía sostenían a Tatsuya.

Se separaron con cierta renuncia cuando el oxígeno se les acabo.

Kaito sabía que el tiempo se estaba acabando, pero no podía evitar la tentación de quedarse allí y seguir besándola y acariciándola, le gustaría incluso volver a hacerla suya igual que lo hizo hace nueve meses, pero esto último si que era imposible, por lo menos hasta que pasara la cuarentena. Pero ahora no podía pensar en eso.

— Aoko, necesito que confíes en mí. Debemos irnos — insistió Kaito.

Aoko lo meditó durante unos segundos ante la impaciente mirada de Kaito.

— Esta bien, vámonos. Pero antes necesito coger dos cosas que tenemos que llevarnos.

— ¿Cuáles?

— Aquella bandolera blanca y el bolso azul con las cosas del niño que están encima de la mesa — señaló Aoko.

— Pues venga, nos vamos hacia nuestro nuevo hogar — dijo Kaito cargando esos dos objetos.

Después de eso Kaito se llevó a su familia de allí, encaminándose hacia la isla Mytologiske.

Tardaron un par de días en llegar, pero no hubo incidentes durante la marcha.

La isla tenía forma de trébol de cuatro hojas, y estaba totalmente llena de árboles naturales de todo tipo, a excepción de una zona que estaba en el centro donde había un poblado, cerca de un lago de agua salada, ya que este conectaba con el mar.

Cuando llegaron al lago lo primero que vieron fue a una sirena de cola azul celeste, y conchas del mismo color, piel clara, ojos violáceos y pelo color chocolate que le llegaba a la mitad de la espalda. Junto a ella estaba un joven de ojos zafiros, cabellera castaña muy bien peinada y totalmente humano. Este último cargaba a una pequeña niña en sus brazos, pero no la pudieron ver bien.

Kaito se quedó un rato mirando a esta familia, pero hizo más pausa en la sirena, ya que jamás había visto una y, sinceramente le parecía extraño que estuviera con un humano, aunque él no era el más apropiado para hablar ya que él siendo demonio estaba con un ángel al que adoraba.

Aoko no sabía de los pensamientos de Kaito, pero al ver como miraba tanto rato a la sirena se puso algo celosa y, le dio una pequeña pero bastante dolorosa patada a Kaito en la espinilla, provocándole una mueca de dolor.

El demonio buscó la mirada del ángel para que le explicara a que había venido esa patada, pero ella simplemente rehuyó la mirada molesta. Kaito la conocía mejor de lo que ella creía y pudo saber que esta se había puesto celosa. Él sabía que Aoko desde siempre había sido muy insegura, ella nunca quiso quedarse sola y, aún así lo estuvo durante sus primeros cinco años de vida.

Para alegar todas las inseguridades él solo le decía palabras dulces y la besaba, sabía que esto no acababa con ellas, pero era suficiente para olvidarlas un rato.

Lo importante era que estaban a salvo lejos de todos los que intentaron separarlos. Sentían pena ya que no podrían volver a ver a todos sus seres queridos, pero de momento ellos eran felices estando juntos con su hijo. Tenían mucha vida por delante para disfrutarla, ¿qué más podían pedir?

Fin 6


	9. Epílogo

He aquí el fin de la historia.

Gracias a los comentarios, los seguidores y los que han marcado esta historia como favorito.

Dislaimer: Los personajes de DC/MK no me pertenecen.

* * *

Epílogo

Habían pasado ya tres años desde el nacimiento de Tatsuya y, dos años desde el primer matrimonio entre un ángel y un demonio.

En esos tres años habían cambiado muchas cosas, una de las más destacables era el matrimonio que ocurrió poco después de que ellos se fueran. Los novios no habían sido otros que Akako y Saguru, que aún hoy iban a verlos de vez en cuando junto con su pequeña niña de dos años.

Durante sus primeros días en la isla tanto Kaito como Aoko se sintieron extraños, ya que todo era diferente a lo que conocían.

Al llegar le asignaron una vivienda que ellos mismo decoraron hasta quedar una agradable casa en la que poder vivir en calma junto a su pequeño bebé.

En los primeros meses la relación entre la pareja no fue precisamente lo que ellos esperaban. Acostumbrarse a la convivencia no fue del todo difícil, pero cuidar de su pequeño sí. Ellos tuvieron que hacerlo sin experiencia alguna con bebés, así que en muchas ocasiones se crearon disputas entre ellos, pero eso era lo normal en una pareja, lo importante es que siempre lo solucionaban.

A partir del tercer mes todo cambió. Se hicieron muy amigos de la pareja que vieron al llegar. Sus nombres eran Shinichi Kudo y Ran Kudo, ya que ambos se casaron una semana antes de que ellos llegaran. Tenía una pequeña niña llamada Mizuko. Era una linda niña que era tres semanas mayor que su hijo, con pelo castaño, piel blanca y ojos violáceos.

Al principio Aoko no estaba muy segura de querer que su novio estuviera cerca de la sirena, ella con el tiempo había aprendido a no fiarse de las apariencias, pero Ran era una chica muy dulce que poco a poco se fue ganando el corazón de la joven hasta que ambas se convirtieron en amigas inseparables.

Kaito estaba muy feliz por ella. Él sabía que ella jamás había tenido amigas, ya que todas le daban de lado por ser rara según ellas, pero él sabía por lo que Saguru le dijo a Akako que realmente esas chicas tenían envidia de Aoko por ser tan dulce que con el tiempo cautivó a miles de chicos que pedían su mano.

Pero por desgracia para ellos Aoko era suya, y solo suya, nadie que se atreviera a acercarse a ella con intenciones de alejarla de su lado saldría bien parado, y si para ello tenía que sacar al demonio que tenía dentro, lo haría.

Durante un par de meses más las cosas siguieron igual, hasta que un día sin previo aviso una pareja de demonios llegó a la isla. Tanto Kaito como Aoko se sorprendieron de que estos fueran Akako y Saguro. No se esperaban volverlos a ver, y mucho menos esperaban que Saguru fuera un demonio y que Akako estuviera embarazada.

Ellos les explicaron que después de su partida Saguru dejó a los ángeles y se convirtió en un demonio, ya que él no tenía nada que le uniera a los ángeles después de que Aoko se marchara.

Para poder estar con Akako sin problemas decidió convertirse en un ser igual a ella, y así pudieron contraer matrimonio sin problemas.

También les contaron que ambos reinos estaban buscándolos a su manera para castigarles, pero claro, eso era imposible ya que en la isla solo podían entrar personas con buenas intenciones, además de que solo el difunto Toichi y el ángel de la muerte eran los que conocían su ubicación además de ellos, y ninguno de los tres que quedaban con vida iban a hablar.

Ese día se puede decir que las cosas cambiaron. Después de estar un rato juntos las parejas de amigos se separaron para hablar entre ellos, por suerte ese día Ran se había ofrecido a cuidar de Tatsuya para que Kaito y Aoko tuvieran algo de intimidad.

Al principio de su estancia ellos reconsideraron lo de casarse, puesto que veían que al haber escapado de todo no creían que fuera lo correcto.

Pero Kaito al hablar con Akako se dio cuenta de que en ese momento lo mejor que podían hacer por si sus enemigos les encontraban era contraer matrimonio, ya que así por mucho que los quisieran separar no podrían. Esta era la misma razón que llevo a Akako y Saguru a casarse en su momento, aunque la unión no fue bien vista.

Por otro lado Saguru explicó a Aoko que su padre ya no era él mismo ya que desde que ella se fue él fue llevado a prisión ya que los ángeles descubrieron que Ginzo había estado haciendo tratos con Snake para conseguir fortunas, hasta el punto de que le ofreció a Aoko para torturar a Kaito después de enterarse de su embarazo. Pero antes quería asegurarse de que la criatura muriera.

Aoko ya se esperaba algo así de parte de su padre, pero no esperaba que fuera a entregarla a los demonios.

Por suerte todo salió bien.

Después de la visita de la pareja Kaito llevó a Aoko a un sitio que encontraron un día paseando a Tatsuya.

Este lugar era una gruta que les hacía recordar sus momentos en la cueva donde se criaron juntos y tuvieron su primera noche de amor.

Allí Kaito le pidió que se casara con él, y ella acepto sin dudarlo un segundo.

La boda tuvo lugar exactamente un año después de su llegada a la isla.

Fue un día mágico tanto para los recién casados como para toda la isla, que ya les habían cogido cariño a Aoko, Kaito y por supuesto al pequeño Tatsuya.

Kaito siempre se ponía a recordar esos preciosos momentos que ya había experimentado en su vida, e intentaba imaginar los que le quedaban, pero esto obviamente era imposible.

En ese momento Kaito sintió como alguien lo abrazaba por detrás. Él reconocía perfectamente quien era, no por nada era la persona que desde pequeña se ganó su amor incondicional.

— Sigo sin entender por qué te gusta tanto venir a este lugar solo — anunció Aoko encarando a su marido.

— Y yo sigo sin saber por qué a ti no te gusta venir aquí conmigo — formuló Kaito sentado a su mujer en sus piernas abrazándola.

— No creo que sea apropiado venirnos aquí cuando todos nuestros amigos han organizado una pequeña fiesta para celebrar nuestro aniversario — manifestó acurrucándose en su pecho.

— Sigo sin entender por qué hacen esto todos los años…

— No hay muchas cosas que celebrar. Además en una forma de decirnos que les importamos…

— Y también una forma de que la hija de Saguru, Akane se relacione con un mitad ángel. Según me ha contado Akako los niños demonios no hacen más que enseñarle cosas malas de los ángeles, pero que con tú presencia y la de Tatsuya parece que estas malas enseñanzas se desvanecen.

— Es normal, después de todo soy su querida tía Aoko — dijo ella con una sonrisa.

— Y también mi amada esposa, yo también te quiero un ratito para mí — expresó él mirándola a los ojos.

— Tú me ves todos los días, es normal que cuando vienen de visita pase más rato con ellos, y más si tú te vas — declaró ella inflando los mofletes.

Él se rió por el gesto infantil, pero se le cortó la risa cuando ella le besó, y él sin pensárselo dos veces correspondió.

— Ahora vamos, volvamos con ellos — ordenó Aoko intentando levantarse después del beso, pero su marido no le dejo — Kaito deja de comportarte como un niño — demandó Aoko.

— No quiero — declaró con voz de niño chico acurrucándose en Aoko.

— Papá, mamá — se escuchó llamar la voz de un niño pequeño que no podría ser otro que Tatsuya.

Rápidamente Aoko se separó de Kaito, que en ese momento no esperaba escuchar a su hijo.

De repente vieron a Tatsuya detrás de un árbol. El pequeño esbozó una sonrisa al ver a sus padres a pocos centímetros de él.

Corrió lo más rápido que sus piernas le permitían y abrazó a su padre que era el que estaba sentado a su altura.

Al poco rato se abrazó a las piernas de su madre, ya que esta seguía en pie y con cara de enfadada.

— Papá, que le pasa a mamá — cuestionó Tatsuya mirando a Kaito — ¿Está enfadada conmigo?

— No tesoro, estoy enfadada con tú padre — contestó Aoko antes de que Kaito pudiera hacerlo.

— Papá, ¿qué le has hecho ahora a mamá? — interrogó Tatsuya a su padre con los brazos cruzados y una mirada seria, eso sin contar el puchero de enfado idéntico al que Aoko ponía.

— Eso no vale, no le he hecho nada a mamá — aseguró Kaito con las manos en el aire intentado tranquilizar a su hijo que desde que aprendió a hablar se había convertido en el protector de su madre, pero normalmente solo contra él.

— ¿Entonces por qué está enfadada contigo?

— Buena pregunta hijo — suspiró Kaito — ni yo lo sé.

— Pues adivínalo Kaito, y hastas entonces — y se acercó a su oído para después susurrarle — No habrá mimos.

Seguidamente se fue dejando a su hijo confundido por lo que le había dicho su madre a su padre en el oído, mientras que Kaito estaba todavía intentando procesar lo que su mujer le había dicho.

— ¿Cómo? — gritó finalmente al darse cuenta de lo que Aoko le había dicho.

Aoko en respuesta solo se dio la vuelta para mirarle con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia, después se fue de allí.

Kaito cayó al suelo enfurruñado y se puso a pensar que podía haber hecho enfadar a su esposa.

Tatsuya lo miraba fijamente extrañado por la reacción de su padre, no sabía que le habría dicho su madre para que se pusiera así.

— Papá, papá, ¿qué te ha dicho mamá?

— Me ha dicho que no dejará de estar enfadada hasta que yo descubra que es lo que he hecho para que se enfade — respondió Kaito a la vez que seguía buscando la respuesta.

— Puede que mamá solo quiera que le pidas perdón y vengas a jugar con todos nosotros — manifestó el pequeño con una inocente sonrisa.

— Bueno, por probar…

— Pues venga, vamos papá, seguro que Akane y Mizuko quieren que juegues con ellas también — dijo Tatsuya a la vez que tiraba del brazo de su padre indicándole el camino que debía de seguir.

Al llegar al punto donde estaban todos pudo ver a las dos pequeñas antes nombradas por Tatsuya jugando juntas en el agua. La pequeña Mizuko obviamente nadaba mucho más rápido que Akane aunque todavía no había llegado a la edad de convertirse en una sirena.

Sentados en la orilla estaban los padres de las dos niñas y su Aoko, que hablaba animadamente con las otras dos mujeres, razón por la que no se acercó a ella, mientras que los dos hombres al verlo lo invitaron a sentarse con ellos.

Estuvieron un par de horas allí hablando y en algunas ocasiones jugando con los pequeños. Pero los problemas aparecían cuando tocaba hacer equipos. Las mujeres hacían equipos de chicas contra chicos, y ganaban al tener mayoría, y a eso le añadían que jugaban mejor ellas, por eso el pequeño Tatsuya estaba todo el rato quejándose de los equipos.

Al acabar la jornada todos se despidieron.

Akako, Saguru y Akane se fueron hacia su hogar en el reino de los demonios, ya que su casa estaba allí.

Ran, Shinichi y Mizuko se fueron a su casa que estaba oculta detrás de una cascada. Así Ran podía estar en el agua y Shinichi en tierra.

Y por último Aoko, Kaito y Tatsuya se dirigieron a su hogar, que estaba en las afueras de la isla. Todo el camino fue silencioso excepto por Tatsuya que a cada periodo de tiempo decía alguna palabra sin sentido.

Kaito miraba a Aoko cada cinco segundo buscando algún indicio de que quisiera hablar, pero ella ni siquiera lo miraba.

Cuando llegaron a su hogar él fue a acostar a Tatsuya rápidamente, aunque este último no estaba por la labor de acostarse.

— Papá, no tengo sueño — aseguró el pequeño cuando un bostezo se le escapó.

Su padre le miró sonriendo.

— Sí que tienes, y ahora tienes que dormir para mañana tener fuerzas para seguir jugando.

— Pero papá, yo quiero ver como arreglas las cosas con mamá — expresó su hijo con la carita de ternero degollado idéntica a la de su madre.

— Hijo no me pongas esa cara…No puedes mirar nada, mamá y yo tenemos que estar solos.

— Pero…

— Ni peros ni peras, te aseguro que mañana estará todo solucionado, ¿vale?

— Vale papá, buenas noches…

— Buenas noches pequeño — y se fue no sin antes darle un beso de buenas noches a su hijo.

Se encaminó rumbo hacia la habitación que les pertenecía a él y Aoko, encontrándose allí sentada con un camisón de satén que le regaló Akako hace algún tiempo.

— Y bien, ¿lo has averiguado? — interrogó Aoko sin más dilación.

— No — suspiró — Sigo sin entender por qué está enfadada conmigo.

— Pues bueno entonces a dormir — manifestó mientras hacía el amago de deshacer la cama.

— Pero Aoko, por favor dímelo de una vez, ¿qué diantres he hecho?

— Kaito — dijo Aoko con una voz muy seria sin mirar hacia Kaito — ¿qué sientes por mí?

Kaito se sorprendió por esa extraña pregunta, no se la esperaba ni de lejos.

— Aoko, no te entiendo, ¿por qué me preguntas eso? — dudó Kaito mirando a Aoko, que miraba las sábanas como si tuvieran algo interesante.

— Tú solo responde — ordenó Aoko todavía sin mirarle.

— Pues te amo con todo mí ser, eres mi vida Aoko y no podría imaginar que tú no estuvieras conmigo.

— ¿Y por Tatsuya?

— Bueno, es nuestro pequeño niño, y lo quiero muchísimo, al igual que a ti, aunque nunca se lo diga mucho, prefiero demostrárselo.

— ¿Y qué pasaría si algún día tuviéramos otro hijo? — cuestionó conectando al fin sus miradas.

— Pues me haría mucha ilusión. No pude estar junto a ti cuando estabas embarazada de Tatsuya, así que seguramente estaría todo el día mimándote y estando atento para que no te faltara nada. Pero, ¿por qué lo preguntas?

— Etto…por nada en especial. Ahora vamos a dormir Kaito — alegó Aoko levantándose, pero un mareo hizo que se deslizara hasta el suelo.

— ¡Aoko! — se alarmó su marido quien fue rápido a socorrerla — ¿Estás bien? ¿Qué ha pasado?

— Tranquilo solo me he mareado un poco — contestó Aoko — Es algo normal en mi estado — suspiró.

— ¿Cómo que en tú estado? — polemizó Kaito instando a Aoko a que le contara algo.

— Kaito, yo…— suspiró reuniendo fuerzas — Estoy embarazada — dijo finalmente.

Kaito se quedó estático sin saber que responder.

— Y estaba enfadada porque todas las veces que te lo he intentado decir te has escabullido, como hoy que tenía pensado anunciárselo a todos — explicó mirando a Kaito buscando alguna reacción por su parte, ya sea positiva o negativa.

— Entonces tú…yo…vamos a…

— Vamos a tener otro hijo Kaito… — completó la frase de su esposo — O varios, quien sabe .

— ¡Hurra! — gritó Kaito para después abrazar a Aoko con fuerza y besarla.

— Kaito…— sonrió por la actitud entusiasta del demonio.

— Vamos a tener otro hijo, y esta vez voy a estar contigo todo el tiempo, bueno con los dos o varios — expresó acariciando el vientre de Aoko, para después arrodillarse y depositar un beso en el mismo ante al tierna sonrisa del ángel.

— ¿Voy a tener un hermanito? — cuestionó una vocecilla infantil asomándose por la puerta del dormitorio.

Ambos se giraron buscando al dueño de esa voz, encontrándose a su hijo en la puerta con una almohada en la mano.

— Tatsuya — nombró su padre acercándose a él — Creí que te había dicho que te durmieras.

— Ya, pero es que tenía un poco de miedo por la historia que la tía Akako ha contado esta tarde y quería dormir con vosotros.

 _``Cuantas veces le habré dicho que no cuente historias de miedo a los niños´´ — pensó Kaito recordando a su querida amiga._

— Bueno respondedme papá, mamá, ¿voy a tener un hermanito? — volvió a preguntar el pequeño, esta vez algo nervioso por la respuesta.

— Si cariño, vas a tener un hermanito o una hermanita — contestó dulcemente su madre arrodillándose para estar a su altura.

El niño comenzó a dar saltos por toda la habitación con alegría, pero en un momento paró y fue corriendo a su habitación a por algo.

Sus padres lo miraron extrañados, pero no dijeron nada.

— Por cierto, ¿qué quieres que sea Kaito? ¿Un niño o una niña?

— Me da igual, lo único que quiero es que todo vaya bien.

— Seguro que irá bien, pero no se si a lo mejor este nuevo bebé tendrá las mismas características que Tatsuya — expresó Aoko preocupada.

— ¿Qué quieres decir?

— Sobre si también tendrá las alas como él, o no.

— No lo podemos saber, pero lo que sí sabemos es que lo cuidaremos y querremos mucho, ¿verdad?

— Sí — contestó ella con una sonrisa besando a su marido.

Al separarse Tatsuya entró a la habitación escondiendo algo entre sus brazos.

— Tatsuya, ¿qué llevas ahí? — interrogó curioso su padre.

— Este era mi regalo por vuestro aniversario — recitó enseñando su regalo.

Los padres miraron el objeto con sorpresa. Era un peluche de un ángel y un demonio abrazándose con un pequeño de alas negras en medio de ambos, pero lo más curioso es que ambos personajes eran muy parecidos a ellos y que todos tenía una sonrisa..

— Tatsuya, ¿de dónde has sacado esto? — inquirió su madre cogiendo el objeto entre sus manos con cuidado, mirándolo con ojos tiernos.

— Lo he hecho yo — sonrió el niño orgulloso.

— ¿Lo has hecho tú solo? — cuestionaron ambos progenitores.

— Bueno…No del todo…La tía Ran y la tía Akako me ayudaron a terminarlo, y Mizuko y Akane me ayudaron con los materiales — expresó el niño bajando la cabeza.

— Tatsuya, es el mejor regalo que hemos tenido nunca — expresó su padre arrodillándose delante de él y subiendo la cabeza del niño — Gracias por esforzarte tanto.

— ¿De verdad os gusta? — preguntó esperanzado.

— Mucho — respondió simplemente Aoko, que miraba el peluche y a su familia con ojos llorosos, hasta que las lágrimas empezaron a caer.

— Mamá no llores — formuló el pequeño acercándose a su madre que ahora estaba sentada en la cama. Se puso a su lado izquierdo y la abrazó — No me gusta verte llorar mamá.

Kaito había hecho lo mismo que Tatsuya, solo que él estaba en el lado derecho y miraba a su mujer con mucho cariño. Él mejor que nadie sabía la razón de sus lágrimas.

— Son solo lágrimas de felicidad — expresó Aoko mirando a su hijo con una gran sonrisa — Es solo que me siento dichosa por teneros conmigo. Jamás imaginé que podría ser tan feliz, realmente me gusta mucho tú regalo cielo — se sinceró mirando de nuevo al peluche para después abrazar a su hijo.

— Pero mi regalo ahora tiene un problema, ya que falta mi hermanito o hermanita — objetó mirando a su madre.

— Eso ya lo arreglaremos más adelante, ¿si?

— Sí mamá.

— Bueno, y ahora sí que vamos a dormir, así que a la cama.

— ¿Pero puedo quedarme con vosotros? — preguntó Tatsuya con cara tierna para que no pudieran decirle que no.

— Está bien — suspiró Aoko — Pero solo esta noche, ¿vale?

— Sí mami — acepto para después correr a situarse en el medio de la cama para poder estar al lado de sus dos padres.

A continuación Kaito y Aoko se tumbaran uno a cada lado de su hijo, pasando un brazo por encima del mismo abrazándolo.

— Buenas noches — susurraron los tres a la vez para que después madre e hijo cayeran en los brazos de Morfeo.

Kaito sin embargo no tenía tanto sueño, así que se dedicó a observar a las dos personas que más quería, a su mujer y a su hijo.

Cogió el peluche que habían colocado en la mesita de noche antes de dormir y lo observó con una sonrisa.

Realmente tuvieron que pasar por muchas dificultades para tener la familia que ahora tenían, pero volvería a luchar y pasar cada una de ellas para estar donde ahora estaba.

Sabía que aún quedaban algunas en el camino, y que a lo mejor no serían fáciles, pero lo que sí sabía es que protegería a su familia siempre y que los obstáculos que encontraran los superarían juntos.

 _``Puede que no todo sea perfecto…pero jamás dejaré que os alejen de mí, a pesar de las dificultades siempre estaremos juntos´´_ — pensó Kaito a la vez que depositaba un beso en la mejilla de su hijo y de Aoko, para después con cuidado besar también la barriga de esta última.

Su vida había cambiado mucho, su destino había sido cambiado por él mismo, y por ella, la persona de la que se enamoró perdidamente en cuanto la conoció con cinco años y la cual le rechazó por miedo al castigo que a él mismo le impondrían. La chica que se disculpó entre llantos, a la que le robó su primer beso y que le entregó su virginidad. La mujer que ahora descansaba en la misma cama que él. Su ángel, a madre de su hijo Tatsuya y del que ya tenía en el vientre

— Os quiero — susurró débilmente para después quedarse dormido con una sonrisa en los labios.

Ahora que habían pasado todas las dificultades que les había puesto la vida era cuando una pregunta irónica le llegaba a la mente incluso en sueños.

 _¿Quién dijo que los ángeles y los demonios no se podían amar y estar juntos?_

Fin


End file.
